


we'll go from there

by msaudreyanne



Series: Sexy Doctor Baby Daddy [1]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, smut?, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne
Summary: dimya + alcohol + marfa's encouragement = shenanigans
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Series: Sexy Doctor Baby Daddy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046998
Comments: 107
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am no longer responsible for whatever I post here. You've been warned.

Well this was just great. Fucking fantastic, if Anya had to settle on one specifically.

She stared down at the three sticks that seemed to mock her the longer she looked at them.

Fucking positive. All three. Of course.

She’d first started to feel a little off a few weeks ago. Nothing too scary – just some fatigue and nausea. She’d originally thought perhaps all the work she was taking on was finally catching up with her. The nausea could have been from anything, she’d reasoned at the time. She often had an upset stomach when she ate new things and Marfa had been on a kick lately of “branching out and experiencing new things!” _Pff_.

But then everything clicked last week when she missed her period. Oh _. Oh no._

The last time Anya could’ve possibly gotten pregnant was the night she’d caved and let Marfa and the girls drag her to the bar, claiming “GIRLS’ NIGHT!” It had seemed harmless enough, until Marfa shoved her into a too-tight little black dress that showed more skin than Anya ever dared to. With a quick look at Anya in the mirror, Marfa declared that Anya was “going to get laid if it’s the last thing I ever do!”

She realized that putting up a fight against Marfa when she’d set her mind to something was futile. She’d go along with this little scheme of hers, but when the night was over, she’d be back at home, alone, in her coziest pajamas. But now, as she eyed those double lines, she’d wished she’d never met Marfa.

_That’s not true and you know it. You love Marfa._

Alright if she was going to do this honesty thing – at this point there’s really no reason to avoid the truth – she’s glad she went out with them. She’d had fun. For once, she wasn’t worried about upsetting her sisters or soiling the “good Romanov” name. She loved getting to drink herself silly and dance with anyone and everyone.

And of course, there was _him._

He’d sidled up to her while she waited for her drink at the bar, dripping in confidence and charm. His dress shirt was unbuttoned to show just enough chest to draw her attention. His sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows, displaying his forearms which Anya definitely _did not_ think about how they’d look while they flexed with the effort to hold her up as he fucked her into a wall in the back of the bar.

Anya was _good_. She didn’t let random strangers fuck her senseless in bars.

 _But…maybe…just this once?_ Her mind really was trying to kill her, she decided.

He introduced himself as Dmitry with an outstretched hand. She returned his greeting with her given name and admired his firm handshake. Anya had to give herself a little shake to stop any wayward thoughts about what those hands could do. _What the hell was wrong with her?_

As they chatted, he’d run his hand through his messy brown hair. She’d thought it cute at first – maybe he was nervous to flirt with her? _Ha!_ But as the action continued, it directed her thoughts to what it would be like to run her own hands through his hair while she held that pouty mouth right where she needed him most.

_Ok. She was done with liquor for a bit._

He also had the most amazing brown eyes. They were so warm and inviting. They’d light up when she’d laugh at whatever stupid joke he told. Then they flashed with a predatory want as Anya leaned up and asked if he’d like to go somewhere quieter.

Her place was closer, they decided, so they hailed a cab and did their best to keep their hands from roaming places they shouldn’t with others around. It was just so damn hard when he was sitting here, looking like fucking sex personified, to NOT touch him. She rested her hand on his thigh, inching higher and higher as the driver rounded the corner to her building. This was good, because no sooner had they exited the cab that Dmitry palmed the back of her head and brought her in for what could only be described as the hottest kiss in her poor, boring life.

How they made it up the stairs to her apartment is beyond her. All she knew was that one minute they were outside kissing, not caring at all who might see them. The next, she had been picked up and pushed against the inside of her apartment door. His hands pushed up the hem of her dress as he peppered her neck and exposed chest with his lips and teeth, leaving little red marks as he went. Anya’s hands struggled in the chaos to unbutton his shirt and push it down his arms, which turned out to be just as glorious as she’d expected.

Dmitry chuckled at her frustration and sat her back on her feet. He removed his shirt and then pulled her in for another heated kiss. When they parted, he rested his forehead against hers and grumbled “bed?” Anya’s answering nod was hurried and then they were back together, Dmitry carrying her back to her bedroom. He moved like he knew the place, _but that wasn’t possible, was it?_

The next morning, Anya woke with a raging headache, a glass of water with two Tylenol and a note next to her bed.

_Had to get to work, sorry to run. You looked adorable sleeping, so I didn’t want to wake you. Call me?_

Anya took one look at the number glaring at her next to his name and then ran to the bathroom. All thoughts of her dream man forgotten as she cursed her friendship with Marfa.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, she wrestled with whether or not she should call Dmitry. Part of her wanted to, _very much_. She’d enjoyed talking to him at the bar and he seemed like a genuinely good guy. But what if he was only after one thing? Casual relationships were not Anya.

Well Fate seemed to take matters into her own hands. As Anya sat in her bathroom, contemplating if it was too early to eat an entire pizza alone, she realized she’d have to contact him. How, though? She couldn’t exactly ring him up and say, “Remember me? I never called you back but now I’m pregnant with your child!”

That would go over well.

Then she paled, a new wave a nausea – unrelated to the sticks – washed over her. What if he was in a relationship now? He’d said at the time he was single and his job didn’t allow for much of a dating life, but a lot could change in a month and a half. _Clearly. You’re pregnant._

Anya decided she’d deal with telling Dmitry later. The first thing she’d need to do was go to the doctor to have the tests confirmed. No use in giving life-altering news if it was a false-positive. _Ha. That’s a cute thought._

Steeling herself to the mess that was her life now, Anya got up off the floor and washed her hands. Once in the kitchen, she preheated the oven for her pizza – _I’m eating for two now, so no one can judge me_ – and texted Marfa. Who else could she go to? Her sisters? Hard pass.

_I’ll be over in 20. Make sure you put in two pizzas, Princess._

* * *

Marfa had been amazing. Anya had barely gotten the words out before Marfa engulfed her in a warm hug. She felt so safe, finally.

“When is your appointment?” Marfa asked around bites of pizza.

“Friday at 5. I won’t have to miss work that way, but now I have to wait an eternity.” Anya had only managed two bites of her pizza before the nausea took over. Now she sat on the couch, nursing a ginger ale.

“Do you want someone to go with you?”

Anya paused. She hadn’t thought that far yet. She’d assumed she’d go alone, but now she realized how much she needed someone else there with her.

“You’d do that for me?” Marfa’s absence of judgment was too much. Anya felt like she might cry.

“Of course. I’m in this with you no matter what. Auntie Marfa has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” Her expression turned thoughtful then. “Are you planning on telling Dmitry?”

Anya had given Marfa the full rundown of the Dmitry situation as soon as her initial hangover had worn off. In true Marfa fashion, she showed up at her front door with food and wolf-whistled when she took in Anya’s disheveled state.

“Damn, Princess. He fucked you good!”

Anya shook herself back to the present. “Depending on what the results are on Friday, yes.”

Marfa rolled her eyes at Anya’s obvious denial.

“Sounds like a plan. Now, are you gonna finish that pizza?”

* * *

They sat in the waiting room of her doctor’s office, Marfa flipping through a magazine while Anya nervously bounced her knee.

“Anastasia Romanov?” the nurse called from the door.

“That’s me!” Anya shot up like a rocket. Marfa gave her a questioning look, but she waved her off. She’d need her after, but for now, Anya could handle this.

As the nurse took her vitals, she explained the different things they’d need to do in order to confirm a pregnancy. She asked when her last cycle was and made note of Anya’s answer.

Another nurse peaked into the room after a quick knock and they both motioned for her to enter.

“Hi Ms. Romanov. I’m sorry, but your doctor has been called away for an emergency delivery. Would you be alright with seeing the on-call doctor? He’s new to the clinic, but he’s very good.”

Anya groaned internally. _Not like there’s a choice in the matter…_ “That’s totally fine. Thank you for asking.” Her mother’s manners would never leave her, it seemed.

The first nurse finished her tasks and then directed Anya to get changed and sit on the bed. “Dr. Sudayev will be in momentarily. Let us know if you need anything!”

And then Anya was alone.

The nerves set in as she changed. This was all happening so fast and her brain hadn’t quite caught up to everything. She sat on the bed just as there was a knock at the door. She twiddled her thumbs and looked up to the ceiling as the doctor entered.

“Well, Ms. Romanov,” Oh fuck. Oh. _Fuck._ She knew that voice. She knew that hair. She was going to die today; she was sure of it. “It looks like you think you might be just under two months alo-”

His words died in his throat as he turned around and saw just who was sitting on the bed. The file he had been holding fell to the ground.

“Anya….” He breathed.

She held her hands up, not sure what to do with anything at that point. “Surprise?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Removed the one-shot? Note so people won’t be mad anymore 
> 
> THANKS 💛


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimya Ultrasounds and Marfa refrains from violence...for now.

“Surprise?”

Dmitry looked at her like she’d grown an extra head. He dropped down into the chair behind him and appeared to struggle with what to say.

“Anya…wha…what the _fuck_?”

Tears formed in her eyes. He was clearly angry and it was all her fault.

“I’m so sorry, Dmitry. I wanted to call you that same day, but I was so stupid and afraid.” Now she was crying freely. “And then this all happened and I was going to call you after I got things confirmed, but…” she gestured vaguely around the room.

“Anya…” He rolled his chair towards her and grabbed her hand. His thumb rubbed along her knuckles and she couldn’t help the shiver that ran through her at the contact. He was so _good_ and here he was trying to comfort her when she didn’t deserve it.

“But then how the fuck do I call someone I avoided and just say, ‘Whoops! I’m pregnant and it’s yours!’ That’s definitely the ideal way to break the news.” As she said it though, she knew that was the only plan she had been able to come up with so far.

Dmitry stood from his chair and wrapped his arms around her. They tightened around her as she was now openly sobbing into his chest. He whispered different reassurances into her hair, but his words only made her cry harder. There he was, being too good to her.

“I’m…so…sorry, Dmitry. I’ve ruined everything and –” her words were broken up by her own hiccups. _God, I’m such a mess._ She never got to finish her sentence though, because Dmitry’s finger lifted her chin up so she’d look at him. His eyes were kind, but she could see the worry in them too.

“Hey now. Look at me. You’ve ruined nothing. Pretty sure I played an equal, very willing part in this.” His eyebrows rose in a suggestive manner and that earned him a teary giggle, which caused him to grin down at her.

“I’m going to go grab the P.A. Will you be alright alone for a second?” Anya’s face must’ve betrayed her confusion, because Dmitry explained further. “I can’t be the one that examines you…but…if you’re ok with it, I’d like to be here…?” His words trailed off, but the implication was clear. He wanted to do _this_ with her.

“Ok. But hurry back, Dmitry?” She wiped her nose on one of the many Kleenex she’d been given. Dmitry smiled back at her and nodded.

* * *

If the P.A. or the sonographer found it odd that the on-call doctor stayed throughout the appointment, holding Anya’s hand, they gave no sign of it. When the sonographer showed the two of them their baby on the screen, just a littler blur right now, Dmitry gently squeezed Anya’s hand as she cried. She made sure to ask for three copies of the photo, which finally earned a look from Dmitry.

“Oh, no problem! People love giving these out.” She handed the copies to Anya and then she was gone, leaving Dmitry and Anya alone again.

“So.”

“So.”

“I don’t want you to think I’m only asking because of this…because I wanted to see you again after that night – a lot. But would you like to get dinner with me? This weekend?” Dmitry was still holding her hand, she noticed. He seemed nervous to ask her this, which struck her as funny. She showed up out of the blue with his baby and he’s afraid of what she’ll say to dinner.

She bit her lip and nodded. He hadn’t said date, but he had said he wanted to see her not just because of their baby.

_Their baby._ That was going to take some getting used to saying, for sure.

“Ok, great!” He was smiling again, and this time it lit up his whole face. “Can I get your phone number? I’ll call you when I get home tonight?”

“Of course. I’m sorry I never gave it to you before…” There was the guilt again. If only she’d just called him that first day.

“Anya, you have nothing to be sorry for. Now did you come alone or is someone waiting for you?” He squeezed her hand again in reassurance.

“Marfa. Marfa brought me. She’s the only one that knows…” Well. Besides Dmitry, who now knew. That obstacle had been crossed, but there was still a long road ahead. She could feel it.

“Alright. Can I walk you out when you’re ready?”

Now it was Anya’s turn to smile. He was just too sweet. “I’d like that.”

* * *

Marfa’s jaw fell to the floor when they returned to the waiting room. Anya gave her a quick look that said “LATER” in order to avoid a scene. She didn’t miss Marfa glare and mouth “I’ll cut you” to Dmitry as they gathered their things. He looked concerned for a minute, but Anya waved him off. Marfa was harmless. Mostly….

Before they could leave though, Anya remembered something. She called back to Dmitry before he went back to the offices.

“Dr. Sudayev?” There were still others around, so she didn’t want to draw any suspicion.

Dmitry turned back to look at her with both confusion and concern written on his face. “Yes? Are you alright?”

She walked over to him, trying to maintain her confidence and poise with the audience they now had. “Oh yes, I just forgot this.”

She slipped one of the copies of the ultrasound into his hand, her fingers brushing his. She felt the same connection that she’d experienced the first time she’d met him.

“Thank you, Dr. Sudayev. For everything.” Now Dmitry is the one who looked like he could cry. He nodded briefly, trying to remain as neutral as possible.

“Until next time, Ms. Romanov.”

She went back to Marfa, who had been waiting by the exit with a knowing look. When Anya reached her, she put her arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. With one last look behind her, Anya waved to Dmitry. He was still standing by the check-in desk holding the ultrasound copy, looking happy beyond measure.

Once they were outside, Marfa opened her mouth – probably to start in on her – but Anya interrupted.

“I will tell you _everything_ , but first I need food. I’m starving.”

Marfa barked out a laugh and nodded. They linked arms and headed to Anya’s apartment, debating their dinner possibilities. When they stopped at the next crosswalk, Marfa turned to her and was serious for a moment.

“I’m proud of you, Anya. You’re going to be a great mom.”

“Damnit, Marfa. I’ve cried enough today. Thank you, though. You’re going to be the best Auntie Marfa.” She then reached into her pocket and handed Marfa the extra sonogram copy. Marfa squealed in delight and declared that her niece/nephew was already the cutest baby she’d ever seen.

* * *

Later that night, after Marfa had gone home, Anya’s phone rang.

“Anya? It’s me. I mean, it’s Dmitry. Sorry it took so long, I got caught up with paperwork.” He seemed nervous again, which was so unlike the Dmitry she had met at the bar and brought home. That Dmitry was nothing but confidence and sex appeal. She found she liked this new side of him. What other parts of him could she learn?

“Hi, Dmitry. It’s no problem. Marfa just left, actually.”

“Oh good. I’ll make this quick, since you’re probably tired and want to go to bed…” She imagined he was probably running his hand through his hair as he spoke. “Would you like to get dinner tomorrow night with me? We can see what you’re feeling up to tomorrow because I’m not sure what would agree with your stomach right now, but- ” Goodness. He rambled almost as much as she did.

“Dmitry, I would love to get dinner with you tomorrow night. How about you come over to my apartment beforehand and then we can decide where to go from there?”

He released a breath over the phone. “Yes. Ok yeah, that sounds like a great plan. Send me your address? I think I remember how to get there, but just in case I get lost?”

She giggled at the idea of Dmitry trying to retrace their drunken route to her apartment. That would be a sight. “Of course. I’ll send it to you now. And Dmitry?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you, again. For today. I…I really appreciate it.”

“Anything for you, Anya. Now go get some rest. You’ve had a long day.”

“Yes, Doctor.” She rolled her eyes as she said it. He was just something else, this man. “Goodnight.”

As she laid in bed, she finally felt relaxed for the first time since taking those tests. She rested her hands on her still flat stomach and smiled.

_They were going to be ok._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....happy now? 
> 
> Dmitry is a super supportive dude b/c I say so. Sorry not sorry if you were wanting more shock & tension right away.
> 
> Still working through what will happen with this one, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Please comment if you'd like! I love reading everything you have to say 💛💛💛


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look at some Dima thoughts & they discuss things a bit.

Well. That wasn’t exactly how Dmitry had imagined his Friday going when he started his day.

He had put in the work to move past his one night with Anya. Sure, he had thought they had a real connection – and not just physical. Anya was just a magnetic person. He still remembered the first time he saw her at the bar. He hadn’t been able to stop himself from going up to her and introducing himself. They’d talked throughout the night before leaving the bar and he couldn’t remember the last time he had genuinely enjoyed speaking to another person. He’d really thought she’d call him later that day, but it never came. Days turned into weeks and Dmitry finally accepted that if it was meant to be, they’d cross paths again someday.

Fate had a cruel way of working.

Of course, when he let his mind wonder to what could have been with Anya, her showing up at his new job, pregnant with his child, was probably at the very bottom of the list of possibilities.

Dmitry tried desperately to wrap his brain around it all as he sat in his living room, nursing a beer.

_He was going to be a dad._

The concept wasn’t completely foreign to him. He’d had enough experience with kids through his line of work. But to actually be a parent? His own parents had died when he was barely a teenager, so he’s not really sure he’d know what to do.

These thoughts brought him back to the mother of his future child. He’d just gotten off the phone with her and couldn’t help the nervous excitement in his gut at the thought of seeing her tomorrow. Part of him selfishly wondered how he was supposed to pursue a romantic relationship now. He knew it was immature of him and he immediately felt guilty for thinking such things. Anya was most likely terrified – her life had completely changed – and here he was moping about her probably not wanting to date as she grew a human inside her.

Dmitry knew though, that his selfish desires would need to take a backseat. For now, Anya and their baby would need to be his top priority. He wouldn’t let anything get in the way of their health and well-being.

* * *

Dmitry texted Anya early Saturday afternoon to see how she was feeling. Her response didn’t come right away, something that made him more nervous than he cared to admit.

_Calm down. She will respond. She hasn’t decided she wants nothing to do with you._

He couldn’t help it. He wasn’t used to good people sticking around. Everyone who’d loved him was gone now…

When Anya did respond, Dmitry’s heart sang.

 **Anya:** This child is trying to kill me. I’m sorry, but I’m a mess right now.

 **Dmitry:** Can I bring you anything on my way over? That is…if you still want me to come over?

 **Anya:** You want to come hangout with a sick pregnant girl?

 **Dmitry:** You’re funny. I’ll be over in about an hour?

 **Anya:** And you're something else…but don’t say I didn’t warn you!

He made two stops on his way to her building. When he knocked on her door an hour later, Anya answers, looking like an adorable, miserable mess. She barely got the door open before she ran back to the bathroom. Dmitry followed her; brow creased in worry. She groaned as he entered the bathroom, her small frame hunched over the toilet.

“Stay away. I’m a hideous monster.” She retied her hair back away from her pale face. She had dark circles under her eyes as well, leading Dmitry to wonder how much sleep she’d been getting.

“Anya, I think you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. This does nothing to change that.” Internally, Dmitry wanted to kick himself. What had happened to keeping his feelings to himself?

Anya groaned again and for a moment Dmitry was worried he’d upset her somehow. Instead, she muttered into the toilet bowl. “Why are you so goddamn perfect?”

“Ha! I’m far from it.” He took a hesitant step towards her and rubbed her back. “Is there anything I can get for you? I brought some saltines and mint tea. It’s supposed to help settle upset stomachs, but I understand if you want to wait a bit.”

She seemed to reach the conclusion she was done for now in the bathroom. “Ugh. No, I’m ok. Let me get up and brush my teeth.”

He exited the bathroom to go grab her tea that he’d sat down on the table, but turned back when Anya called his name.

“You’re a doctor. Want to explain to me why I’m having morning sickness at 5pm?”

Dmitry chuckled at that. “Unfortunately, the nausea happens whenever it wants to. You’ve been lied to about morning sickness.” He couldn’t help the wave of affection he felt toward her in that moment. The sass and snark he’d fallen for at the bar hadn’t left her.

“Hmpf. Figures.” She finished up in the bathroom and came out to see him. He finally got a good look at her attire and he tried his best not to stare. She was wearing just an oversized t-shirt, legs bare and calling out to him. He blocked the memories he had of those legs wrapped around his waist, but the damage was done. Anya had followed his gaze and then cursed. She ran to her bedroom and re-emerged wearing leggings.

“Thank you for coming to check on me, but you didn’t have to. I’m not exactly the most exciting person to be around right now.” She sat on the couch in the living room and motioned for him to join her.

“Anya, I’m a doctor. This kind of stuff doesn’t faze me at all.” He sat down, but made sure he left as much space as possible between the two of them. “Besides, I really wanted to see you. Unless of course you don’t want me here and then I’ll leave.” He was rambling, which betrayed his nerves.

Anya snorted in response. “If you’re sure you don’t mind me being gross…”

“I definitely do not think you’re being gross.”

“Then I wouldn’t mind if you stayed.” Anya looked exhausted. “We might as well get comfy. Toss me that blanket behind you?”

He did as she asked and took a moment to inspect her apartment. He hadn’t had the time to do so the first time he’d been here, but now he couldn’t help but notice how warm and comforting the space was. Anya then covered her legs with the blanket and wrapped her fingers in the stitches in what looked to be a nervous habit.

Dmitry settled back into the couch, admiring how comfortable it was. Anya must have been watching him, because she smirked knowingly at him and then said, “I know. This couch is my favorite purchase ever.”

“I can see why. I could definitely fall asleep here and be just fine.”

There was a moment of silence.

“We should probably talk about. You know. This.” Anya gestured between the two of them.

“Right. Do you want me to start?” He looked to her for permission, but she looked relieved at not having to say what was on her mind and heart just yet. She nodded for him to continue. “I meant what I said at the clinic, Anya. I’m here for this – for you – if you want me to be.”

Confusion etched across her face. “But. You barely know me? Why would you throw away your life for me?”

Dmitry fought back a laugh. She really had no idea how hung up he was on her. “I don’t consider it anything close to that. From what I’ve encountered, you’re an incredible woman. Strong, brave and kind.”

She blushed, but still looked very skeptical. “You picked up on that after one night with me?”

“Anya, if you want to hear about the best night of my life so far, we can talk about that.” She turned redder at the mention of that night. “I was pretty bummed when I didn’t hear from you, but I understand why you were scared. To be honest, I’ve never done the one-night stand thing. I guess I just got swept up in you, but I don’t regret it.”

“Even though I’m pregnant now?” She seemed so small as she said it. Like it was somehow her fault they were in this situation. That wouldn’t do.

“Anya, I won’t lie and say I’m not scared. But we’re both grown-ups. We have stable careers and we’re established on our own. It’s not like we’re teenagers or broke college students. We can handle something like this, I think.” His mini-speech done, he waited for Anya’s response.

She seemed to think for a bit. Dmitry’s nerves had returned as he waited for what she had to say.

“Ok.”

“Ok?” What was ok? Was she ok? Dmitry tried to keep the panic to a minimum for now.

“We can do this. The parent thing. Together.” Anya was now confident with her words. She had a new look of determination in her eyes and Dmitry couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes, we can. And this baby is now my top priority.” _So are you._ But of course he couldn’t say that. This wasn’t about their short-lived romance and he needed to accept that.

“Agreed. Baby comes first. We’ll figure everything else out as we go?” Dmitry wasn’t sure what Anya meant by ‘everything else,’ but he was content to leave it at that for now. They’d had enough heavy conversation for one evening.

“I like the sound of that.”

“Good.” She smiled and then perked up. “Did you say there was tea and crackers?”

Dmitry laughed and handed the goodies he brought with him. “I see your appetite has returned?”

“You have _no_ idea.” Anya tore open the sleeve of crackers and sipped her tea. The moan she let out should not have had the effect that it did on him, but he’d work on that later. For now, he would just enjoy being with Anya and getting to be a part of baby stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Anya has to tell her family...
> 
> Leave a comment if that's your thing! I love you all and your comments make my life 💛💛💛


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation with the Romanovs goes about as well as you could imagine, especially with Marfa involved.

“So when are you going to tell the Royal Family?”

Marfa was known for her bluntness. Normally, Anya appreciated this about her. She always knew where she stood with Marfa and there were no false pretenses. Now, however, she can’t help but groan.

“I’ve told you how much I hate it when you refer to them as that, right?” Anya threw an arm over her eyes, as if that would prevent the visions of telling her family she was pregnant with a man she barely knew.

_But he’s a doctor, so that’ll win some points with Olga, right?_

“I’ll stop calling them that when they get off their high horses and let you fucking _live_.” Marfa had a point, although Anya was reluctant to concede this.

“They’re just very… _protective_ …over me. I was reckless when I was younger and they worry.” The words were practiced and no longer sounded genuine. She sounded a bit like a broken record at this point.

“You mean when you were a normal teenager and college student?” Marfa got up to grab a drink from the kitchen, but continued to yell to Anya about her family. “Didn’t you say they staged an intervention after you changed your major from Business to Education?”

“Intervention is a bit harsh. They were just concerned I hadn’t thought it through.” She accepted the ginger ale Marfa offered her. If this nausea kept up, she’d have to buy up stock in Canada Dry.

“You’re defending their toxicity again and also avoiding the original question, Baby Mama.” Marfa plopped down next to Anya and grabbed the remote to turn off the T.V. so that there would be no more distractions from this.

“I’m supposed to have dinner with all of them in two weeks. I figured I’d break the news then because there will be witnesses around.” Anya shrugged, but internally she was panicking. The idea of telling her family was enough to make her want to pack her bags and head to Siberia.

“Well of course there will be witnesses, I’m going with you.” Marfa said it so matter-of-factly that Anya didn’t even bother to point out how disastrous that would be. “I doubt you’re going to take that Hot Dr. Baby Daddy with you for this. They’d eat him alive.”

Marfa was not entirely wrong there. Anya had wanted to spare Dmitry the initial response from her family. She wanted them to have a chance to get used to the idea of her being pregnant before she sprung whatever he was to her, on them.

“You can come with me, but only if you _promise_ to behave. My mother is still offended by how you questioned the need for multiple forks at the dinner table.” It had been quite the event, Marfa meeting Anya’s family. It was not something anyone involved eagerly wished to repeat.

“Excellent. Now, speaking of Hot Dr. Baby Daddy…” Marfa leaned in to stage whisper to Anya, despite it just being the two of them in her apartment. “When are you two going _out_ again?”

Anya rolled her eyes at her friend’s suggestive tone. “We have never gone _out_. We met up for lunch last week to discuss baby appointments and that was it.”

“Which is complete bullshit, by the way. You’re clearly both crazy about each other and it’s not like you can get pregnant _again_ , so like. Why aren’t you getting that repeatedly?”

“That is exactly why. I’m _pregnant_. He might want to be here for the baby and all that, but who in their right mind wants to date a pregnant woman?” Anya hadn’t voiced her insecurities to anyone but the mirror just yet. It hurt even worse saying the words out loud to Marfa than in her head. Marfa’s gaze softened as she took in Anya’s worries.

“You’re an idiot. If he doesn’t want to date you because you’re pregnant, then he’s an idiot too.”

“Well then it’s a good thing you’re around, because this kid is going to need at least one non-idiot adult in their life.”

“Damn straight.”

* * *

The Romanov’s never did anything low-key. Both Alexandra and Nicholas came from old money and high society, so every gathering was important, even if it was just a family dinner. Anya luckily managed to fit into a passable dress for dinner that wouldn’t give anything away before she could tell them. She was only three months along, and while she could feel a small bump at her waist, Marfa had assured her she still looked like the perfect Disney Princess.

Marfa, for her part, had done her best to abide by the dress-code and wore a skirt that looked like it had actually been ironed. When Anya commented on this, Marfa barked out a laugh and told her not to get used to such things.

They were ushered back towards the private dining area at some swanky restaurant Anya’s parents frequented. It was overly pretentious and Anya was sure that people were already judging the pair as they followed the maître d. She found herself questioning why she thought this would be a good time and place to drop a bombshell on her family.

As if sensing her distress, Marfa tugged on her dress at the waist. “You’ve got this, Baby Mama” she whispered in her ear as they approached the table.

The rest of the Romanov family was already seated, but they all stood to great the newcomers and exchange the usual emotionless pleasantries. Once everyone returned to their seats, the waiter came by for their drink orders.

“Oh, just water for me, please. Thank you!” Anya tried to be discreet about it, hoping her family wouldn’t say anything. Of course though, luck was not on her side today.

“Anastasia, why didn’t you get a glass of wine? Their merlot is one of the best!” Alexandra always had red wine with dinner. Always. Once her children were of suitable age, they were encouraged to partake as well.

“I remember, Mama. I just have been feeling a little off the last few days, so I thought I’d take it easy. It’s fine, really.” She tried to wave it off and refocus attention elsewhere, but it was no use.

“If you’ve been feeling unwell for days, Anastasia, you should really see a doctor.” Her mother’s concern for her, while appreciated, was a bit overstepping. A common theme within Anya’s family.

To Anya’s horror, Marfa snorted at her mother’s comment. She could already hear the inappropriate retort she would have loved to say, were they not in the present company. She not-so-gently nudged Marfa’s leg beneath the table.

“Sorry…just a…frog in my throat?” Marfa’s excuse seemed to be enough for the attention to return to Anya.

“If I’m still feeling like this on Monday, I’ll make sure to schedule an appointment, Mama.”

“Good. It’s no wonder you’re not always ill, what with all those children you interact with on a daily basis.” _Oh great_. They were starting on her career now.

Luckily for Anya, - and Marfa, who looked ready for violence, should she be given permission – the topic of conversation switched to Tatiana’s latest case. Sometimes it paid off to have traditionally successful siblings.

The meal progressed from there with little excitement. There were occasional jabs at Anya’s life – career, apartment, the works – but for the most part it wasn’t the worst family dinner she’d ever attended… _yet._

Like all peace in Anya’s life, it was eventually disrupted by the Romanov women’s favorite topic of conversation – Anya’s love life, or lack thereof.

“Maria, weren’t you just saying the other day that Constantine had a cousin around Anastasia’s age that was single?” Olga was almost as determined as their mother to see Anya wed a good Russian boy. “Oh, Mama! I just remembered. _Gleb Vaganov_ is back in the city after finishing up law school. We should try and arrange a dinner so that he and Anastasia can get acquainted.”

“That is a _wonderful_ idea, Olga! I had forgotten all about it.” Alexandra turned to face Anya now, as if she might be included in such a discussion about her own life. “You’ll need to let us know when you have time off from the school so we can set it all up. The Vaganov’s are a good Russian family.”

Marfa, up until this point, had stayed silent by devouring the basket of bread that the waiter so graciously kept placing in front of her. She might’ve looked like she was having the time of her life, if Anya didn’t know her any better. She could see the thinly veiled rage that was likely to erupt at any moment. If Anya let Marfa explode on her family, it would make things ten times worse. It was now or never, she figured.

Anya took a deep breath to steady herself and Marfa’s hand found hers under the table to give a reassuring squeeze.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea, Mama.” _She could do this._

“Why ever not?” Alexandra looked shocked that Anya wouldn’t want a chance to date _Gleb Vaganov_. The rest of her family looked on with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

“Because I’m not really in the market for dating at the moment.” Another breath. _Like a band-aid._ “I’m pregnant.”

There was silence throughout the room. Then, everyone is speaking at once.

“You’re _what?_ ”

“How?? Oh Anastasia, what your grandmother will think!”

“Think of what _our friends_ will say!”

“Have you thought about your future?”

“Who is the father?! Are you even dating anyone?”

“Is this some sort of sick joke?”

“You’re _what?_ ”

“SHE SAID SHE’S PREGNANT.” Marfa threw her napkin down on the table and stood up. Anya shot her a worried look, hoping she’d sit back down and let her handle this, but well. Marfa was Marfa.

“I cannot believe you people. This is your daughter and sister. She comes to you with life changing news, scared shitless, and all you care about how it might impact your social lives? Give me a fucking break!” For a second, Anya worried Marfa might flip the table in her rage. She had been known to watch too much Real Housewives when she was drunk…

Her family, for the most part, had the decency to look slightly ashamed of themselves. Anya tugged on Marfa’s hand to get her to sit back down before addressing the table.

“Yes, I am pregnant. I am three months along. No, I am not dating anyone. Yes, I am keeping this baby. I will tell Nana as soon as I am able to, so I would appreciate none of you telling her before I can.” Anya did her best to keep her voice level, but it was taking every ounce of her control not to run from the room in tears. _Stupid hormones._

Nicholas cleared his throat. “Anastasia, forgive us…we are just…surprised is all.” Her little brother lets out a snort at that.

“It is a surprised. But it’s happening and I don’t regret this. If you would like to be supportive, that would be appreciated, but it’s not necessary.” She reached down to grab her purse, signaling to Marfa she was ready to go. Her stomach was now rumbling with all the emotions and hormones swirling inside of her. “Now if you’ll excuse us, I have a date with my toilet bowl and some saltine crackers.”

They walked out before anyone could say anything else, but Anya felt their eyes on her back all the way until they reached the sidewalk.

She turned into Marfa’s waiting, outstretched arms and cried.

“It’s alright. You were brilliant. Let’s get you home and into some comfy clothes.”

Anya nodded into Marfa’s shoulder and let her lead them home, completely and utterly emotionally spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll come around, eventually. No one can resist the spawn of Dimya forever. 
> 
> ^That's not a spoiler, it's a fact. 
> 
> Leave a comment if that's your thing! Thank you for reading! Love you all 💛💛💛


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hormones continue to complicate things, but Anya can eat again!
> 
> Otherwise it's just fluff.

Finally, Fate cut Anya some slack. She only had to suffer through two weeks of school after the disaster dinner with her family before it was Spring Break, and she planned to do nothing but wallow in self-pity the entire time.

That and snacks.

She woke up the morning after dinner and the nausea had vanished. Anya did a little happy dance in her bathroom while she got ready, but then her stomach let her know just how hungry she was. Now, at roughly four months along, it was like she couldn’t eat enough.

The Friday before break, Anya received a text message from Dmitry during her last class. They’d been in various forms of communication almost daily since he had made it clear he wanted to be fully involved, but she might have neglected to tell him about her family’s reaction to their news. Something told her that Dmitry might take all the guilt on himself and that was the last thing she wanted right now.

Dmitry was perfect.

Almost every morning, he’d text her to see how she and the baby were fairing. On several occasions, he stopped by after he finished up at the clinic with the blandest food he could find for her. He seemed determined to make sure she never went without something to eat. She’d already made plans with Marfa to have a grocery store date night once they both got off work so she could restock her sad, empty kitchen now that she was finally craving normal food.

**Dmitry:** Happy Friday, Anya! Any exciting plans for your evening?

**Anya:** Oh you know it... Marfa is taking me to the store so I can spend my life savings on all the snacks your child has now decided it needs.

The ellipses blinked across her screen for a minute before disappearing. Panic filled her. Had she said something wrong? She packed up her things in order to distract herself from waiting on his reply. When her phone finally vibrated, she scrambled to grab it, almost dropping it on the floor. Several students looked up from their work. She waved them off to show she was fine, despite not actually feeling that way.

**Dmitry:** I’m glad to hear your appetite is back, but I’m sorry that the baby has intensified it so much. Is there anything I can get for you? I don’t want you wasting your life savings in one night.

Anya rolled her eyes. She really hated texting. Her sarcasm and humor were always difficult for others to read over text, but with both of their jobs they couldn’t exactly FaceTime.

**Anya:** I was joking, Dmitry. I know how to stick to a budget lol. Marfa is going though, and she’s the worst enabler I know. She’s the one that got me to go out to the bar that night.

**Dmitry:** I knew I liked that woman. What’s her address so I can send her an Edible Arrangements?

This man was flirting with her. At least, that was what her hormones currently told her. It wasn’t fair, just how _good_ he was. Anya pushed down any feelings though. They’d both agreed that the baby would be their priority. The last thing she needed was to scare him off by admitting she wanted to climb him like a jungle gym.

**Anya:** You do that and I’ll never hear the end of it. Are you trying to bribe her onto your side?

**Dmitry:** She seems like a good ally to have. How are you feeling today?

_I’m feeling like I want to sit in your lap, right now._

**Anya:** Pretty good! Oh! Can we FaceTime later? I want to show you something important.

**Dmitry:** Of course. Call me when you’re home after your grocery adventure?

**Anya:** Roger that, Doctor.

_‘Roger that, Doctor’? God what is wrong with you._

The bell rang, causing her students to hurry from the room. It also jolted Anya back to the present and away from her Doctor Baby Daddy Musings™ - Marfa’s name, not hers. She gathered her things and started for home with her mind back on all the snacks she was going to need to get through break.

* * *

Later that night, Anya was sprawled out on her couch, bag of Cheetos just within reach, when she remembered she needed to call Dmitry. She wiped the cheese dust from her hands and face – _what a hot mess she was_ – and made her hair look slightly more presentable.

Dmitry answered after the third ring, which was rather unlike him. His delay made sense however, when Anya saw his wet hair and bare torso just peeking out of the camera frame.

Her mouth went dry.

“I’m sorry, I just got out of the shower when you called. Give me a minute to grab some clothes and I’ll be right back! Don’t go anywhere!” Dmitry must’ve set the phone down because now all Anya could see was his ceiling.

_A view that she wouldn’t mind getting acquainted with sometime…and soon._

What was the matter with her?! When did she turn into a horny teenager? Could she get through _one_ conversation with this man without wanting to jump him?

Dmitry returned; hair still wet – _fuck. me._ – but sadly a shirt covered his chest from her wandering eyes.

“Hey! How was your shopping trip? Get anything good?” He looked so sincere and interested. Damnit all.

“Oh I got plenty of things. Baby was in the mood for a super healthy dinner of crunchy Cheetos and ginger ale tonight.” There was no point in lying to him. Who could judge a pregnant woman for needing Cheetos?

To her surprise, Dmitry laughed. “I’m probably to blame for that one. That is my all-time favorite snack food.” He ran a hand nervously through his wet hair and Anya bit her lip to stop the groan that wanted to escape. Seriously. This man was trying to kill her.

“Of course it is. Any other favorite foods of yours I should be on the lookout for in case this kid decides to turn against me as well? Marfa told me about the Edible Arrangement you sent her. How on earth did you manage to get her address and get it delivered so quickly?” Marfa had barely shut up about it their entire time at the store. Her best friend now had conflicting interests.

“I have my ways…” Mysterious Dmitry was almost too much. Anya didn’t deserve this. She was a good person! “And the only food I can think of would be stroganoff. I ate it weekly as a kid.”

Anya did groan at that. “I never liked stroganoff.”

Dmitry chuckled. “I’m sorry. I’ll keep that in mind though, for future references. You said earlier you wanted to show me something?”

Oh. Yes. There was a reason for her phone call that wasn’t just ‘Drool Over Dmitry.’

“Yes! Ok, let me go turn some more lights on…it’s kind of hard to see in the dark.” Dmitry waited patiently for her to return back to the phone. Then, Anya lifted her shirt up a bit and turned to the side so that her tiny bump was visible. Like everything else with her pregnancy recently, it just magically appeared this morning. She’d been forced to forego jeans finally.

“Can you see it?” Dmitry was quiet, so she worried. Perhaps she didn’t have a good enough angle? Or maybe it wasn’t as visible as she thought?

“I…I see it. That’s…Wow. Anya that’s amazing.” Anya wasn’t looking closely enough, but Dmitry had tears in his eyes. “I wish I was there with you now.”

Her mouth spoke before her mind could stop her. “Would you like to come over? It’ll be a while before I can fall asleep…and I have another bag of Cheetos…?”

“I’ll be over in less than an hour. You two sit tight.” Anya ended the call and then realized what she’d just agreed to.

She threw herself off of the couch and ran to tidy up the place. She wasn’t a messy person, per say, but she’d only managed to put away half of the food she’d bought before the urge to snack and lay down took over. Once she was satisfied with the state of her apartment, she rushed to brush her teeth and hair. Dmitry had already seen what she was wearing, so there was no point in changing.

He arrived at her door in 45 minutes flat. His hair was a mess and Anya fought the urge to run her hands through it and push it from his forehead.

“Wow. That was fast! Come on in!” She let him inside and motioned for him to join her in the living room. To her horror, she’d left the mostly-eaten bag of Cheetos on the coffee table. Dmitry didn’t seem to mind though. He just pulled off his jacket and sat down next to her.

Their awkwardness returned.

“So…um…Yeah! I finally have a bump now!” Pregnancy had really addled her brain. If this was what she was like at four months, she shuddered to imagine what it’d be like when she was further along. “It’s weird…it finally feels real now! Here. Give me your hand!”

She didn’t even wait for him to respond. She grabbed his hand – which brought back some fond memories for her – and placed it just under her shirt where their baby was.

“I know some women show a lot sooner, but my doctor said since I’m so small, it’s normal for it to take a month or two. But isn’t this cool? There’s a baby in there!” Anya felt like she was talking a mile a minute, but she couldn’t help it. This was exciting!

Dmitry was silent for a while as he took it all in. His hand remained warm over her stomach and when he looked up at her, she could definitely see his eyes were glassy.

“Are you alright, Dmitry?” Anya’s voice showed her concern. Had she upset him?

“I’m…I’m perfect. This is just the happiest I’ve ever felt.” His hand moved slightly as he spoke and Anya became very much aware of its location and how she wouldn’t mind if he moved it just a little farther south…

_Down girl, you’re having a moment. Don’t ruin it._

She smiled at him; tears filled her eyes as well. “I’m so happy, too. Would you…would you want to stay a while? We could watch a movie?”

Dmitry seemed to hesitate a fraction of a second, but then he nodded. His face split into the biggest smile she’d ever seen on him.

“Excellent. Now, I hope you don’t mind, but I’m a cuddler when I watch movies…”

Dmitry snorted and muttered, “Of course you are,” before he moved to lay down behind her on the couch.

She really was a cuddler, though. Even if it had been Marfa there to watch a movie with her, she’d want to be held. This had absolutely nothing to do with Anya wanting Dmitry’s arms around her.

As she drifted off to sleep while the movie played, she felt his hand move back over her stomach, right where her bump was. Her smile never left her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Dimya cuddles!!
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts! Love you all! 💛💛💛


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dmitry's POV for this chapter. 
> 
> More cuddles. Internal warring. Hormones making things awkward. The usual.

If Dmitry was being honest, he might have been aware of himself falling asleep on Anya’s couch the night before as the movie credits played in the background.

Anya had dozed off about halfway through the movie she’d selected. She’d turned into him at some point and he’d have the memory of her quiet snores against his neck imprinted in his mind and heart for the rest of his life. Dmitry probably should’ve woken her up and moved her to her bed where she’d be more comfortable, but he couldn’t bring himself to unwrap his arms from around her.

He was also the first to wake up the next morning. Internally, he warred with himself over his own carelessness and selfish wants. He should have gone home and put as much physical distance between them as reasonably possible. Anya shifted and his arms involuntarily tightened around her. He argued that it was to prevent her from falling off the edge of the couch, but his mind wasn’t convinced.

Dmitry was just so…incandescently happy. He hadn’t really expected Anya to invite him over last night, but he was so thankful she had. She was right; her bump was barely noticeable, especially when she was wearing clothes. But his hand felt it immediately. Her skin was so soft and warm; Dmitry didn’t want to stop touching her. Really, he didn’t want to wake up and have to leave her.

His original offer to be involved and part of this all had seemed reasonable at the time. They didn’t really know each other, yet he wanted to do the right thing and be responsible. Now though, after spending more time with Anya, he wanted _more_. Feeling her bump drove home that want. He didn’t want to be just a person that floated in and out of Anya’s life. He wanted Anya to be his life. It was crazy – he was well aware of that.

As he wrestled with his feelings, Anya blinked herself awake. She didn’t appear to be upset to wake up next to him, which Dmitry counted as a win. She stretched against him and he barely managed to angle his hips away from her before she could feel his reaction to having her pressed against him all night.

“Good morning, Doctor Baby Daddy.” Anya’s eyes closed and she snuggled into his chest. Then they both froze at her words.

“Did…did you just call me ‘Doctor Baby Daddy’?”

Anya groaned. “So I did say that out loud?” Dmitry’s hands flexed against her lower back in affirmation. “It’s silly. Marfa started calling you that and I guess it’s just…stuck?”

Dmitry chuckled, which earned him a surprised look from Anya where she was nestled against him.

“I mean. I guess I’ve been called worse.”

“Hmmm. Let me know who called you what and I’ll go fight them.” The image of Anya – all five foot nothing of her – launching an attack at his middle school bullies would have had him bursting with laughter if his heart hadn’t been so filled with happiness.

“Ah. Is that the protective mama bear instincts kicking in?” If so, he prayed for the sakes of whoever might cross their child’s path in the future.

“Of course. I protect the people I care about.” She had looked up at him again and stated it so plainly; like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well if that’s the case,” Dmitry willed himself to maintain his composure. “You can call me Dima. It’s what my father used to call me. I will however, still answer to Doctor Baby Daddy.”

Anya seemed to think on that. “Dima…It suits you. I can’t promise that I won’t slip up again and call you one of the other nicknames Marfa and I have come up with, but- Shit. Forget I said that.” Now she looked embarrassed… _What on earth could be worse than Doctor Baby Daddy?_

“Oh? Mind giving me a clue as to what these other nicknames are?” Knowing what little he did about Marfa; they probably weren’t appropriate or suitable for public usage.

“Nope. And good luck getting me to talk. I have an iron will.” _Ha! If that’s what she wanted to call it…_

Just then, Anya’s stomach grumbled. “Ok so _maybe_ Cheetos for dinner wasn’t the best idea. I’m starving.”

“Well, if you’re not completely sick of me just yet, I could make you breakfast? Do you like pancakes?” Truth be told, Dmitry wasn’t quite ready to leave yet. He wanted to spend as much time with Anya as she’d allow.

Anya sat up finally, bracing her hands against his chest. “You know how to make pancakes and you’re just now mentioning this?? Of course I want you to stay! Now get that tush in the kitchen!”

Dmitry chuckled and sat up with her. He had to restrain himself from kissing her on the forehead as they got up off the couch. Naps were one thing; he needed to mind whatever boundaries he could.

“Alright, alright. You sit and relax, though. I can handle breakfast.”

She let out a little noise in the back of her throat that sounded suspiciously like a squeak. Dmitry found it adorable, but didn’t draw attention to it.

“I’m actually going to uh…. go shower. Yes. That’s what I’m going to do. Everything should be easy enough to find.” She seemed flustered for some reason, but Dmitry couldn’t quite figure out why. He decided not to dawdle on it too long and got to work on breakfast.

Anya finally emerged sometime later, wearing clean leggings and a tank top that pulled ever so slightly over her stomach. Dmitry’s heart warmed at the sight. She was also sporting a very deep blush that traveled down her neck and chest. Perhaps it was from the hot water in her shower?

_Do NOT think about her in the shower. BAD. IDEA._

They sat down at her tiny kitchen table to eat and sure enough Anya loved his cooking. She must have been trying to unman him with that satisfied moan she let out. He wasn’t completely sure a normal human being would associate that noise with pancakes, but he figured it was probably the hormones again.

“That’s it. You’re never leaving. I’m going to keep you here as my Pancake Slave and you’re going to make me breakfast every morning.” Her eyes had darkened as she talked. The idea of staying here forever was a tempting one, especially if it involved Anya bossing him around.

His voice dropped as he leaned towards her. “Don’t threaten me with a good time, Anya. I might take you up on that.”

There was that squeak again. And the blush had returned, brighter than before. Her hands tightened around her silverware as she tried to avoid his eyes.

Oh.

_Oh._

The rest of breakfast passed without much more incident and Dmitry didn’t know whether he should be grateful or annoyed. He rather liked the idea of ruffling Anya’s feathers, even if he knew he shouldn’t.

As they cleaned up their mess, Dmitry was struck by how much he enjoyed the domesticity of this. Not for the first time, he felt like he could want this for the rest of his life. He could just imagine lazy days with Anya and their child.

In an attempt to start a conversation that wouldn’t end in blushing and averted gazes, Dmitry asked what Anya’s family thought about the whole ordeal. He should’ve known it wouldn’t be a normal response…

“Ah. Well. My family and I are very different…and well…they didn’t take the news very positively.” She was nervously re-drying the plate in her hands.

“How so?” He tried to remain nonchalant, but beneath the surface, he could feel his anger flaring.

“It probably didn’t help the way I told them…I could’ve been more tactful, but well. You know me.” She tried to laugh it off.

The thing was. He _did_ know her. Or at least he thought he did. But now, Dmitry realized he didn’t know hardly anything about her family.

“Anyways, I kind of blurted it out at a family dinner because they kept going on and on about setting me up with these different “Good Russian Boys” and I just kind of snapped. Then of course, they freaked out. And then Marfa was there with me and she just…exploded on them.” Anya’s face still held worry lines, but her eyes sparkled as she recalled her best friend’s words.

“She called them out for only caring about their social lives and not about how I was feeling or anything like that. It was…well it was quite a show. I haven’t really talked to any of them since.” She handed him the dish to put away now and fiddled with her towel.

He felt so broken for her. Her own family had treated her this poorly and it was all his fault. The one silver lining in this all was that at least she wasn’t alone. He’d have loved to have been there and given them all a piece of his mind, but Marfa was an even trade, he supposed. He also couldn’t help but feel irrationally jealous at the idea of someone else being with Anya, even if they were a “Good Russian Boy.” _Pff. HE was a Good Russian Boy._

He reached out to grab her hand. “I’m so sorry, Anya. I’ve messed everything up for you and I wasn’t even there to protect you. I don’t want your relationship with your family to be ruined.”

She squeezed his hand in response. “Oh, it’ll be ok. They’ll come around, I’m sure of it. And if they don’t, well I’ve got Marfa and the baby…and you, I hope?”

“Of course. I’m here for whatever you need, whenever. Even if it’s just pancakes for the rest of my life, I’ll gladly do it.” And he meant it. Dmitry would gladly do anything for Anya.

“Does that mean…I might be able to convince you into another nap? I’m going into carb overload as we speak and wouldn’t mind a human body pillow again.” As she spoke, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and it would’ve taken someone far stronger than Dmitry to resist that.

“Sure. Blame the carbs. Couldn’t possibly be that you’re pregnant and need all the rest you can get?”

“Careful there, Doctor. You’re off the clock and I’m pretty sure you said you can’t _examine_ me.” His brain paused. There they were again, toeing the line of harmless flirtations and maybe something more. Also, Dmitry really liked when she called him ‘Doctor.’

“I might be willing to make an exception, for you. I could possibly even be convinced to make a house-call.”

“Talk about a good time…” Anya looked like she wanted to say more, but must’ve thought better of it. “Now get moving. We’re wasting prime napping time.”

It took almost no time at all for Anya to pass out against him. She was once again wrapped up in his arms and he had zero complaints about it. They just fit so well together.

About a half hour into her nap – Dmitry had barely begun to doze off himself – Anya started mumbling in her sleep. Little things, at first. Mostly they were garbled gibberish. Then, he could feel her voice against his neck.

“Mine.” As she said it, her arms slid up his chest to wrap around his neck and pull him closer. “Mmm. Yes.”

She must’ve been dreaming. Dmitry hadn’t noticed her talking in her sleep the night before, but then again he’d been so tired himself he could have missed it.

Then her lips placed a small kiss against his throat and he froze. _She wasn’t awake, was she? No…she couldn’t be._

If he’d struggled with his reaction to her snoring peacefully against him this morning, he was a complete goner now. She continued to places kisses against his neck, but there was no path or reason behind it. She was clearly asleep and kissing whatever was closest to her lips.

This must’ve been a _good_ dream.

When her hips started to move against his, he knew he needed to stop her. She wasn’t even awake for Christ’s sake.

He whispered her name to try and wake her up, but that only resulted in her letting out a moan against him. “Fuck, _Dmitry.”_ This was much clearer and more urgent than her previous sleep ramblings. He tried to move her away from him without waking her – it was a vain attempt to save them both from the awkwardness that would follow.

Her hips became more purposeful in their movements against him. He really wished this couch would either swallow him whole or he’d finally wake up from this beautiful dream.

Although, nightmare might be more fitting. Anya was having a sex dream while she slept next to him – _about him_ – and he couldn’t do anything but lay there, completely immobile, and hope she wouldn’t hate him too much when she woke up.

He was seriously starting to regret wearing jeans over to her apartment last night. This was one of the most erotic moments in his life and he’d gladly sell his soul ten times over if it meant he could stay right here. Before he could stop himself, his right hand on her waist slid to her lower back and pulled her against him slightly. It was a miniscule movement, but the effect was obvious.

Anya’s hips stilled against him and then she released the most inappropriate and delectable sigh of relief against him. He was sure she’d left a mark from her attentions on his throat, but maybe he’d be able to hide them from her before he leaves.

And he definitely needed to leave this apartment ASAP, for many reasons. The most important in that moment being the situation he needed to see to in the privacy of his own apartment.

_God. He’s a monster. Why hadn’t he stopped her?_

Anya stirred then, a pretty blush coloring her cheeks.

“Hey. I uh…I forgot I need to go run some errands.” He sat them both up, careful to keep Anya far from his current problem. “I hate to just leave, but…I’ll call you tonight once I’m home?”

She visibly deflated, which made him feel even worse about himself now. He was just constantly causing issues for her.

As they said their goodbyes – an awkward side-hug was the only option – Anya’s eyes locked in on what he could only assume was a hickey on his neck.

A look of horror crossed her face as understanding reached her eyes.

“Did- “

“I’ll call you later, Anya! Thank you for breakfast!” And then he was out the door and down the stairs, desperate to put as much physical space between them.

Later, after he’s seen to his needs – _Twice, for fucks’ sake_ – he wrestled with how to proceed next. This…this complicated things.

First things first, though. He needed a shower.

After, he’d call Anya and apologize profusely and hope she wouldn’t set Marfa on him.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anya deserves to get some, ok? 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comment if that's your thing! I love reading them 💛💛💛


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just let them have some hormonal pregnancy sex!!!" - ivyrobinson

The first thing Anya did was call Marfa in tears. She wasn’t really sure she said anything coherent, but Marfa showed up ten minutes later with a grim determination on her face.

“I’ll kill him. I’ll kill him and I’ll make it look like an accident and then poof! Problem solved.” She guided Anya towards the living room so they could sit.

“No! Don’t kill him! It’s all my fault. I ruined everything.” She really couldn’t believe herself. What kind of monster was she?

“Alright, Baby Mama. You’re going to need to explain what happened then, because I already picked up which knife I wanted to use, and it’s going to be really disappointed in the change of plans.” Anya gave a teary chuckle and wiped her face. She was sure she looked like a mess.

“Well, you know how my hormones have kind of been up and down lately?”

“Anya. You’re pregnant. That’s to be expected."

“Do pregnancy hormones cause you to dry hump your baby daddy while you’re asleep after having already gotten yourself off in the shower before said baby daddy made you pancakes?!”

To Anya’s extreme displeasure, Marfa lost it. She laughed so hard tears were streaming down her face.

“It’s not funny! I just scared off the perfect guy because I couldn’t control my hormones, while I was asleep! We slept on the couch last night and lord knows what I might’ve done without knowing!”

Finally, Marfa managed to collect herself. She shook her head at Anya and then grabbed both of her hands to hold.

“Anya, you’re in your second trimester. This is totally normal. When my sister was pregnant and she hit Month 4, she couldn’t go anywhere in public with her boyfriend. Not after they got kicked out of the Walgreen’s for going at it in the shampoo aisle.” 

_Oh_. “So. You’re saying I’m not a sex-crazed monster?”

“I didn’t say that. You’ve obviously got Doctor Baby Daddy’s dick on the brain.” Anya scoffed and swatted Marfa’s shoulder. “My big question is…Why aren’t you hitting that?”

Anya curled in on herself. “You didn’t see him earlier when he left in a hurry. Honestly, he looked like I had burned him. He wouldn’t even look me in the eye – just gave me an awkward side hug and then bolted.”

“Well that’s probably what it seemed like to him because he clearly wants to fuck you too, but you’re both complete idiots and won’t just tell each other that.” Marfa rolled her eyes, but her words were genuine. At least, that’s what Anya thought.

“And how exactly am I supposed to tell this man – the father of my unborn child – that I want to fuck him? What if it’s just the pregnancy hormones talking and then I’ve ruined whatever we are even more?” Anya was pretty sure it wasn’t _only_ her hormones causing her attraction to Dmitry. They just… _escalated_ things.

Marfa scoffed. “Is this not the same Sexy Doctor Man you brought home after a couple of hours at the bar together? Or do you have multiple Sexy Doctor Men in your life? If so, you should really share because that’s not fair, Anya.”

So, Marfa had some valid points. There was obviously plenty of mutual attraction between her and Dmitry. Had she been surer of herself, she would have definitely called him that same day. Who knows what might have happened between them if she had?

_You’d probably be getting fucked seven ways to Sunday by the sexy doctor man right now instead of bawling your eyes out to Marfa, idiot._

Shaking that train of thought from her mind, Anya refocused on the conversation with Marfa.

“So what do I do now? Like, how does one recover from this?”

“For starters, go talk to him. You know where he lives, right?” Anya nodded, but then Marfa continued before she could argue. “This is not a texting or phone call conversation. You need to be in person - and not just so you can sit in his lap – and be honest about what you _really_ want. Not what you _think_ you should want.”

Anya sighed and nodded. Marfa was right. “Thank you, Marfa. For everything. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You probably wouldn’t be pregnant right now, but we’ll overlook that, hmm? Now let’s go find you some subtle slutty clothes to wear for your ‘feelings’ talk with Baby Daddy. Does your black lacy bra still fit?”

Anya laughed for the first time since Dmitry had left, feeling lighter somehow, despite what she was about to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dmitry was currently experiencing his own precious hell as he tried to figure out what the fuck he was supposed to do.

His logical, medically-trained mind argued that Anya was in her second trimester. It was completely normal for women’s hormone spikes to cause increased…desires. Anya’s actions didn’t mean she wanted him outside of that.

But then his heart would speak up and argue that there was _obviously_ something there between the two of them. They’d had that unspoken attraction at the bar the first night, and each encounter since had Anya consuming him more and more. He couldn’t spend enough time with her.

More importantly, he _wanted_ to do everything with her. Dmitry loved being involved in all of the baby stuff, but he also loved getting to know Anya. He wanted to find out what made her laugh and what made her angry. He wanted to know what she looked like when she woke up in the morning and how she liked her eggs cooked for breakfast. She was like this never-ending advent calendar. Each interaction, he took away new information about her and found that he loved every moment of it. Every bit of Anya that he learned was a gift he'd cherish.

And then another part of him would want to weigh in and Dmitry debated screaming in frustration. Of course, he was very much sexually attracted to Anya. It had taken all of his willpower to not roll her on top of him that morning and slide his hands up her tank top and under her bra as she rode him.

_Now was NOT the time for this._

Just when he was trying to figure out if he needed to see to this train of thought, there was a knock on his door. Confused, he made his way out of his bedroom to check the peephole. It was after 8 o’clock…who would possibly be coming to see him now?

_Anya…_

She stood in the hallways, nervously fidgeting with her necklace and biting her bottom lip. His mind still hadn’t caught up with the fact that she was here…outside of his apartment…before his hand unlocked the door and swung it open.

“Hey,” she breathed into the tension that separated them.

He must’ve stood there too long with his mouth hanging open, because Anya started fidgeting again and averted her eyes from his.

“Hi…I’m sorry, I’m just surprised. Um..come – come on in?” He moved so she could enter and he tried not to drown in how good she smelled as she walked by him.

_Who was supposedly the one with hormone spikes, again?_

“I probably should’ve called first, but I was afraid you wouldn’t want to see me and Marfa said I should just show up, but I should know better than to listen to Marfa’s schemes at this point and I- “ Anya stopped her rambling for a moment and took in his rumpled state. He’d showered after he’d come home and taken care of his reaction to Anya, but he hadn’t done much else. He looked across the room and could see his reflection in the TV and sure enough his hair was a mess.

“I’m sorry. Did I interrupt something? I guess I didn’t even ask…do you have…company?” She sounded so vulnerable as she asked the question. Dmitry quickly caught on to her meaning and internally groaned. Of course she’d jump to that conclusion.

“Aside from my own inner monologue and self-loathing, you didn’t interrupt anything.” He hesitantly reached for her hand and his heart rejoiced when she didn’t yank it away from him. “And you’re the only person I’ve had in this apartment since I moved in six months ago.”

Anya looked visibly relieved to hear that. “Don’t you get lonely?” Concern flashed in her eyes.

“Sometimes, yes. But I’ve been alone for most of my life anyways, so I guess I’m used to it.” It was true. Aside from the occasional drink with coworkers or old classmates from college, Dmitry kept to himself. It was easier that way, he had always reasoned.

Silence consumed them.

Dmitry cleared his throat which caused Anya to glance up at him in panic. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, Anya, but is something wrong? Are you alright?” He still held her hand in his as they sat on his uncomfortable sofa. Everything about his apartment was sterile and impersonal. Anya seemed to glow with her own special brand of warmth against it all.

“I needed to talk to you about us…” She reached up to tuck some loose hair behind her ear and Dmitry tried not to focus on the slender curve of her neck that was revealed with the action.

“Us…?” Fear filled him. Was she going to tell him to fuck off and leave her alone? Had he screwed this up already?

“Yes, us. Specifically…ugh. There’s no easy way to approach this, so bear with me…”

Dmitry nodded as Anya seemed to steel herself to what she was going to say. Her shoulders squared and she was once again the confident woman he had seen at the bar and had been unable to stay away from. Before he could process anything, though, she grabbed his face and kissed him soundly.

_What._

He froze, which had Anya pulling back immediately.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have just attacked you like that and oh my gosh that was _not_ how I had planned to- “ But she never got to finish her rant against herself because now it was Dmitry hauling her in for another heated kiss.

His hands moved down her back and around her waist and he tugged her forward so she was now sitting in his lap. Anya’s hands slid up into his hair, fingernails scraping delightfully against his scalp. He groaned into her lips when she tugged gently on his hair, before breaking their kiss to breathe.

“Anya…do you have any idea how much I want you?” Dmitry’s hands tightened on her waist and Anya let out a giggle as she ground down into his lap. His eyes fought to roll back in his head and he pulled her even closer to him.

“I have a good guess…” _God,_ did he love this side of her. She was such a minx. He moved to trail kisses down her jaw and neck, deciding on some payback for the mark she left on his throat just that morning. He drug his teeth against her pulse and gently bit down on the curve of her neck like he’s wanted to do since the day she showed up at his clinic.

Anya’s hands on his shoulders pushed him back slightly and he looked up with concern. Had he gone too far?

“I just…I need you to know, Dmitry…” She looked down from him, but he caught her chin and tilted her back up to meet his eyes. “This…this isn’t just pregnancy hormones for me…I mean. This morning might have been pregnancy hormones and I’ll likely never live it down, but I _want_ you. As more than just a Sexy Doctor Baby Daddy… _fuck._ Did I say that part out loud?”

If possible, Dmitry’s ego grew exponentially. “Is this another one of your secret codenames for me with Marfa?” He tucked her hair back out of her face, triumphant that he could now touch her.

“I’m not sure how much of a codename it is…I don’t know many doctor baby daddies.” If they did nothing else but banter back and forth for the rest of the night, Dmitry could die happy.

“Well that’s a relief. I guess you got extra lucky and managed to bag the _Sexy_ Doctor Baby Daddy.” Anya laughed at the silliness this conversation had turned to before she attempted to school her features back to serious.

“I know it’s not ideal…dating a pregnant woman. And I guess I haven’t even asked what you want?” Her insecurities were back.

_What do I want? Ha._

Dmitry secured her legs around his hips and stood up. His knees almost buckled from the pleasure of Anya’s center against his, but he managed to keep his balance. As he walked towards his bedroom with Anya tangled around him, he never took his eyes away from hers.

“I want you, Anya.”

Aside from her happy squeak against his lips as he kissed her again, their conversation reached a temporary pause. There would be time for talking later, they both agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest with ourselves. No way in heck these two idiots were going to wait long before they got together again. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I love hearing your thoughts and reactions, so if you like commenting, please do!
> 
> 💛💛💛


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just more idiots in love boinking, at the request of ivyrobinson. 
> 
> UNDERAGE EYES LOOK AWAY. (it's not that bad. i read wayyyyyyyy worse things when i was 15).

When Dmitry had originally told Anya he wanted to be there for her and the pregnancy, he had thought it meant he’d be making late night snack runs, going to appointments with her, and giving foot rubs after long days of teaching.

What he did not expect was to be the official ‘On-Call Orgasm Provider’ as Anya affectionately titled him.

“Marfa suggested it,” she told him as she giggled into his bare chest. _Of course Marfa did._

Oh he still did all of the other stuff, too. But Anya in her second trimester was insatiable. He would be making his rounds at the clinic and almost every day – without fail – he’d get a text message from Anya that resulted in him blushing throughout his remaining appointments. How she managed to have any energy at all for this stuff was beyond him.

_Not that he was complaining._

Dmitry had woken up that morning after she’d shown up at his apartment to Anya passed out against him, her content smile filling him with warmth.

He’d given her quite a bit to smile about last night, he couldn’t help but think with some smugness.

He might’ve been drunk the night he’d originally gone home with Anya, but memories of what occurred between them consumed him from the moment he crept out of her bed that morning. She had looked so peaceful in her sleep; he hadn’t wanted to disturb her.

Last night blew any and all fuzzy memories he had out of the water.

He had never experienced so much want before, but he knew now that there would never be anyone else for him. Anya was it. His hand traced her spine, causing her to groan in her sleep and throw her leg over his hip.

They were both still naked – something he was more than fine with – and Dmitry fought back a whimper at the feel of Anya against him like this. His body ached from use, but with Anya’s closeness he found himself ready for whatever she wanted.

“Dimaaaaaaaaa,” her breath tickled his chest and Dmitry flexed his hand on her hip.

“Anyaaaaaaaa,” he teased into her hair.

She blinked awake then and her eyes widened as she realized where she was. Dmitry would have laughed, but he was more concerned with what she might’ve been thinking about as she looked up at him with those doe eyes of hers.

“So. Last night was real? And not some hormonal pregnancy dream?” Her fingers traced patterns on his skin thoughtlessly. It would have tickled if Dmitry wasn’t currently wired from having Anya next to him.

“I can confirm: Last night did in fact happen.”

“All of it?” Her fingers paused against him.

“Which part, specifically, are you wondering about? I’d be happy to reenact them for you.”

“Mmm. Don’t tempt me. But really though…we’re like…a thing now?”

“Anya, I’m crazy about you, I think you might feel similarly about me and you’re carrying our baby. Pretty sure you can say we’re dating.”

“Ok. So. Does that mean we can keep doing this?” When she said ‘this’ she rolled her hips into his and they both fought to keep their focus.

“We can do this as much as you want.”

“Even if that’s a lot of this?”

In response, Dmitry rolled her on top of him so that she was back in charge of things.

“As long as we get adequate food and rest, yes, Anya.”

“Oh thank God, because I _need_ you. Now, Dima.” She whined and ground against him and then their conversation reached a mutual break.

* * *

Later, they were both laying on the bed, completely exhausted.

“So. You and me, huh?” Anya asked her question to the ceiling, but he made an educated guess she meant him.

Dmitry turned on his side to face her, his hand coming to rest on her barely noticeably bump. “Until you get sick of me, Anya.”

She laughed at that, but covered his hand with both of hers. “I hope you’re prepared to never leave this bed, then.”

“How about this. I don’t work today. You don’t work today. Let’s go get cleaned up and then I’ll make you pancakes again. Once you’ve got some food in you, we’ll go from there.”

“Are you trying to keep me pregnant forever?” Anya now turned to face him, an incredulous look on her face.

“That would be a biological miracle if I managed to get you pregnant while you’re already pregnant, Anya.”

“Ok then are you trying to make me fall in love with you? You do realize what happened the last time you made me pancakes, right? Pretty sure I humped you.”

Dmitry leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose.

“Ok, 1. Yes, obviously. 2. Yes, vividly. 3. Yes, you did. Feel free to do it whenever necessary.” Anya blushed and looked down, hiding her face in his neck. “Would you prefer something else for breakfast?”

“No way. You offered pancakes and now you have to follow through with all of those pretty words.”

“Alright, Baby Mama. Let’s get up.”

Anya stumbled as she got out of bed, but Dmitry managed to catch her in time. She made a point to let her eyes roam his body as she wrapped her hands around his biceps.

“I think it’s going to need to be a team shower, today. I’ve lost my ability to stand.”

Dmitry could only look at her.

“What kind of doctor are you?? Neglecting the health and well-being of your patient? It would be medically irresponsible of you to let me shower alone.” She could be a very convincing actress when she wanted to be. That would probably come back to bite him in the ass someday…

“Whatever you say, Anya. You just want shower sex.” And so did Dmitry, now.

“To be fair, I want all of the sex with you. You pick the setting and chances are I’ve already considered it.”

“You’ll be the death of me.”

“Hmm. Then we should make your demise worth it, yes?”

* * *

Sure enough, Anya complicated the shower. By the time they were finally done, she looked extremely pleased with herself as she put on some of his clothes and followed him out to the kitchen.

Making breakfast proved to be more difficult now that they’d discussed their relationship. Before, Anya kept a reasonable distance and let him work. Now, she wrapped her arms around him from behind as he mixes the ingredients together. He chuckled when she kissed between his bare shoulders. Then her hands were sliding down his stomach and into his sweatpants and the laughter stopped.

Eventually though, breakfast is consumed and the kitchen is cleaned. They both had nowhere to be, so they decided to take full advantage of it. They took a nap – their other activities finally caught up with them – and then decided going out into the world might do them both some good.

At least, that was what logic told him.

They get kicked out of a Walgreens because Anya attacked him in the shampoo aisle of all places. He was pretty lost as to why that specific place seemed to stir a reaction from her, but he’d go along with whatever she wanted at this point, he realized. Now he’s not sure if he’ll be able to go down that aisle ever again.

They stopped back at his apartment to grab a change of clothes for the next day before heading to Anya’s apartment for the evening. Her place was closer to his clinic, so logistically speaking, it made more sense to stay the night there.

Dinner was picked up along the way, as well. Anya seemed to be closest to her normal self and not consumed by lust when she’s just finished eating, so they managed to talk. It was rather date-like, and Dmitry found himself appreciating the time spent together. Anya asked how he liked working at the clinic and he inquired about her plans for the remainder of Spring Break.

Then conversation turned towards family and they both pause.

Dmitry told her how both of his parents had died when he was very young. He’d gone to live with his uncle, Vlad, but he too passed away shortly after Dmitry finished medical school. Anya cried and reached for him. He tried to reassure her, but stopped himself. He’d buried those emotions for so long, it actually felt good to let them be out in the open.

When she settled, Dmitry asked about her own family. Anya had mentioned them briefly before as being a bit overbearing, but when she finally told him about the dinner with Marfa, she struggled to keep his cool.

How could one’s family be so cruel, however unintentional it might have been? Especially to Anya, who was like sunshine personified?

He didn’t even realize he was scowling until Anya reached up and brushed a thumb across his scrunched forehead.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you right away, but I didn’t want you to be upset…” She looked so small and vulnerable. He felt this intense, desperate need to protect her.

“Don’t be sorry, Anya. I’m upset, but not at you. Your family is just…infuriating.”

She sniggered against him. “You’re telling me.”

“But I guess they’ll be happy to know you’re dating a Good Russian Boy now…?” Fuck whoever this _Gleb_ was. Anya was _his._ His grip on her must’ve tightened because now she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes.

“Oh yes. I very much like this particular Russian, too. Especially when he’s so _good_ to me.” She kissed her way up his throat before claiming his lips.

Annnnd she was back in the mood.

This was going to be an interesting 4.5 months…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i regret nothing. 
> 
> well. maybe the lack of sleep when i first wrote this? eh. 
> 
> comment what you think! thanks for reading!
> 
> 💛💛💛


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots o stuff happens, so buckle up and try not to get whiplash from whatever I'm on.

Much to Anya’s dismay, Dmitry and Marfa developed into quite the friend duo now that Anya and Dmitry had sorted through their _feelings_. She was glad that they got along, but the two had a certain talent for ganging up on her.

It was all out of love and concern, of course, but it drove her insane. Marfa would tell Dmitry when Anya would have a rough day at work, which would result in Dmitry hovering with worry. Bless him, he was so patient with her, but she’d snapped at him several times for treating her like she was made of glass.

“I’m pregnant, _not an invalid!_ ” All she wanted to do was a load of laundry, but apparently the basket of towels was too heavy for her to carry.

“I know you’re fully capable, Nastya, but let me do this for you? You’ve had a long day.” Goddamnit this man was so sweet Anya’s teeth were going to rot.

“And you didn’t?” He was a doctor. It’s not like he sat behind a computer all day doing nothing.

“I’m not currently devoting energy to a baby growing inside of me.” He would always point out the obvious in such a way that she wanted to argue, but he would silence her with a kiss and then her hormones would direct her attention elsewhere.

That fucker knew what he was doing and she was going to get back at him somehow…just as soon as she stopped drooling at the half-naked doctor walking around her apartment…

Marfa wasn’t the only snitch. Dmitry let slip that Anya had burst into tears when her last pair of comfy clothes stopped fitting. The next thing she knew, Marfa was kidnapping her from her apartment to go shopping.

“Why can’t I just wear Dmitry’s clothes? They smell better…” She was being a brat, but she couldn’t help it. Everything was changing and now she needed a new wardrobe?

“Let me know how well that goes over with your students, Baby Mama. I’m sure they won’t say _anything_ about you showing up in scrub pants and a wrinkled oversized t-shirt.” Marfa just piled more clothes into their cart. At least she’d had the sense to take her to Target, where nothing was overly pricey or showy. Anya preferred comfort over all else, even before she was pregnant.

“I only have one month left of school and then I can wear all of Sexy Doctor Man’s clothes that I want.” She stuck her tongue out at Marfa who was completely unfazed by her behavior.

“How is all that going, by the way? We haven’t had a chance alone without your Baby Daddy to discuss things in person.”

“Things are good. He’s very… _attentive_ …” She was sure she was red from her hair to her toes which Marfa was quick to pick up on.

“I’m sure he is…but do you get any other stuff in with all the sex? What’s dating him like?” Marfa would never admit it, but she was a big ol’ softy when it came to romance.

“Oh he’s amazing. He makes me breakfast every morning and listens to all of my teacher talk with genuine interest. He’s really the sweetest man I’ve ever met and I’m kind of waiting to wake up from this dream.” Anya hadn’t voiced her insecurities out loud yet, but they were definitely there, despite Dmitry’s insistence that he wanted her.

“Oh please. It’s obvious you both love each other.”

Anya’s squeak drew Marfa’s attention. She narrowed her eyes at Anya in suspicion.

“You idiots have said you love each other, right?”

“Um. Not exactly…?”

“Anastasia Romanov! You told me you’d worked things out!”

“We just said we wanted to be with each other! There were no love declarations! We barely knew each other at that point!”

“But you still haven’t said it?”

“No…”

“But you do love him.” A statement, not a question.

“…yes.” Anya hung her head in defeat. There was no use keeping anything from Marfa.

“And why haven’t you told him?” Leave it to Marfa to make everything sound so easy and simple.

“I’m just waiting for the right moment!” It sounded so stupid. She was an adult. _She was going to have a baby with this man._ She could tell him she loved him.

“If I didn’t think locking the two of you in a room would result in just more baby-making, I’d think that would get you to say the words out loud. But I digress…” Marfa let out a dramatic sigh and Anya playfully slapped her shoulder.

“Shut up and take me to lunch. You’ve wore me out and this baby wants a sandwich.”

Marfa laughed and conceded defeat. Conversation switched over seamlessly to where the best sandwich was located.

* * *

Dmitry had three missed calls and about ten text messages from Marfa when he finished up with his last appointment of the afternoon.

He didn’t find it odd at first. Marfa was the type to send texts as she thought of them, so he expected to find some ramblings of hers about how he was an idiot and Anya was crazy about him, so why wasn’t he professing his love for her best friend?

She’d cornered him last week after she dropped Anya off from their shopping excursion.

“You love Anya.” Ever the blunt woman, Dmitry normally wasn’t caught off guard by her question-statements. This one, however, was new.

“Umm. Nice to see you, too, Marfa?” Maybe if he played it confused, she’d lose interest and attack some other poor soul.

“Shut up. You love Anya. Yes or no?” She was glaring daggers at him and he wasn’t sure where this had come from, but he prayed Anya would stay in bathroom for just a bit longer. He wasn’t ready for her to hear this just yet.

“Yes.” There was zero hesitancy in his response. He’d known it for a while know…maybe even when they’d first met. But that was crazy talk and not something he could readily admit to Anya.

“Then why the fuck haven’t you told her?” Everything was so simple for Marfa, it seemed.

“I’m just working on the right time…It’s got to be special.” Anya deserved romance. He already felt guilty for the way their relationship started off. The least he could do was get this part right.

He’d come close telling her this morning, before they both left for work. Anya was close to wrapping up her school year, so she was slightly more frazzled as she ran around her apartment trying to gather all of the things she’d need to take to work.

She might not have had to rush if she hadn’t been so adamant that they shower together before work.

“Think of the environment, Dima.” She really didn’t need to come up with reasons to coerce him. They both knew he couldn’t say no to Naked Time with Anya. He just laughed against her lips and picked her up to take them both to the shower.

She looked so adorable as she jammed her shoes on her feet. She grabbed his face by the cheeks and kissed him deeply before crying out a “GOODBYE DIMA!” and slamming the door behind her.

He sat there for a moment with a dazed look in his eye and murmured into the empty apartment. “I love you, Nastya.”

_You need to do that when she is present, idiot._

He didn’t even bother reading Marfa’s messages. He decided calling her would be easier than deciphering any of her typed words. Sure enough, she answered on the second ring.

“WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DO YOU NOT ANSWER YOU PHONE?” He had to pull the phone away from his ear to prevent permanent damage.

“I was working, what’s up?”

“There was a fire at Anya’s apartment. She’s at the hospital now.”

His heart stopped. The phone fell from his hands, but he managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

“What do you mean? Is she ok? What happened? Which hospital is she at?” His panic grew with each passing second.

“She texted me on her way to Mount Sinai. That’s all I know though. Haven’t heard since and I can’t leave work for another two hours.”

“Alright, I’m on my way there now. I’ll let you know as soon as I find out more. Thank you for calling me, Marfa.”

“Just go make sure our Baby Mama is ok.” The line clicked off and Dmitry was now alone with his thoughts.

Dmitry wasn’t even sure how he got to the hospital. One minute he was in his office at the clinic, the next he was at the check-in desk at the hospital, demanding to know which room she was in.

“I’m looking for Anastasia Romanov. Which room?!” He probably could’ve been more polite, but nothing in him could function outside of finding Anya.

“She’s in room 107. Down the hall and to your left.” The nurse must’ve taken in his attire and assumed he wasn’t a threat. For that, he was thankful. He followed her directions, trying his best not to run into anyone passing him in the hallways.

When he got to 107, he fought back tears. There was his Anya, arguing with another nurse over whether or not she needed to keep the oxygen mask on.

“I’m telling you, I’m fine! I got out as soon as the alarms went off! Now let me go home!”

“Ma’am, please. We just need to wait for the doctor to clear you and then you can go. Until then, we need to follow procedure and keep the mask on, just in case there was smoke inhalation.” The nurse’s voice was kind and patient and he could only imagine the type of she saw on a daily basis.

Anya was here. She was arguing with people and she was ok. His heart could relax a bit.

Her face lit up when she saw him standing in the door and he almost fell to his knees at that moment.

_Fuck, did he love her._

“Dmitry! I was going to call you after I talked to Marfa, but they put me in an ambulance as soon as they saw _this_ and then my phone died and it’s all just a mess.” She gestured to her ever-growing stomach as she said _this_ and if he hadn’t been so scared, he might’ve laughed.

He thanked the nurse as she left and muttered a “good luck” to him in passing. He pulled the closest chair up to Anya’s bed and grabbed her hand.

“Anya…what happened? Are you alright? Tell me everything.” He did his best to keep his voice steady.

“Some idiot on the third floor forgot about one of their candles and a fire broke out. I ran out of the apartment as soon as the alarms when off – safely, mind you – and as soon as the fire crews showed up, they took one look at me and sent me off for ‘evaluation.’ Really though, I feel fine. I didn’t even smell smoke when I was in my apartment.” She squeezed his hand in comfort, but he was still so afraid.

“I’m glad they sent you here. Some people aren’t even aware of smoke inhalation until hours after.” He rested a hand on her stomach. “How’s Baby doing?”

“Ugh. Not a fan of all this excitement, that’s for sure. It’s kicking up a storm.” She moved his hand to her side and sure enough he felt a small kick. It wasn’t the first time he’d felt the sensation, but it still left him with a kind of breathless wonderment.

“That’s good. Take it easy, kid. Mom’s had a rough day.” He looked up from his stomach to see something flash in Anya’s eyes. Of course she’d choose _now_ to get turned on.

They’re interrupted by a commotion at the door to her room. The nurse was trying valiantly to instruct the small crowd to move to the waiting room, but they didn’t budge. Dmitry didn’t know a single person, but found they all looked oddly familiar as they hurried around the curtain giving them privacy, but Anya clearly did if her groan – not a happy one, he noted – was anything to go by.

“What the hell are you all doing here? Who called you?” Anya’s mood had quickly shifted to frustration and he did his best to try and calm her. The last thing she needed right now was to get worked up.

A woman, slightly older than Anya, stepped forward and spoke.

“You still have me listed as your emergency contact, so when they called me, I panicked and let Mama and Papa know, so naturally everyone came along.” The guilt across her face spoke volumes to the current situation.

_Ah. This was Anya’s family…Great._

“Well thank you all for your concern, but I’m perfectly fine and you can all go home now, thank you.” He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Anya this terse before. She had her moods, for sure, but this was new.

“Anastasia, really. We’re your family and we’ve come to take you home once this doctor clears you.” The matriarch – this must be Alexandra – gestured to him as he sat next to Anya’s bed.

“Oh, I’m not her doctor…”

“This is Dmitry. My boyfriend.” Well. That was one way to introduce him.

“Boyfriend? You’re dating? But Anastasia, you’re _pregnant_.” Alexandra said ‘pregnant’ the way Anya said ‘salad’ nowadays. He immediately felt himself tense at her tone. Luckily for everyone – or unluckily, depending on who was asked – Anya wasn’t in the mood for mincing words with these people.

“Yes _mother_ , I am well aware of that. As is Dmitry, considering he’s the one that impregnated me. Again, your concern is appreciated, but not necessary. I’ll consider texting Masha when I get home.” She gestured to the sister that was her emergency contact and then motioned for them all to leave.

“Anastasia, your apartment isn’t livable. You must come home with us. I won’t have my daughter homeless.” Alexandra really was a tough pill to swallow.

“Of course she won’t be homeless. She’ll be coming home with me.” Dmitry’s voice didn’t waver and for that he was grateful.

“I’m sure you’re a very nice man, but Anastasia needs her family right now given her delicate condition - ”

“If you can tell me when her due date is, then I won’t stand in your way.” Dmitry couldn’t exactly pinpoint his feelings as he watched them all go silent, but it was somewhere between disgust and smugness.

“Alright then. That’s settled. Now if you’ll please see yourselves out, we will wait for the ER doctor to clear her so we can go home. If Anya feels like texting you later, then she will. It was nice meeting you all.” He stood and ushered the stunned group out the door.

When he returned, Anya’s face was a mix of disbelief and arousal.

“You can’t honestly be turned on right now…” Was she serious? _Now?_

“Um I’m sorry, I wasn’t prepared for Assertive Dmitry? That’s not fair. You can’t spring that on a girl! I need 24-hour notice of these things!” She was looking at him now like she very much wanted to pounce.

“When you’re not sitting in a hospital bed, we’ll talk about it. But I’ll make sure to give you a heads up the next time your family gives me a migraine.” He resumed his spot next to her and rubbed his temple in frustration. No wonder she didn’t want him to meet them.

“You know…I’ve heard orgasms help with migraines…”

“You’re something, Nastya. Now behave. I think I saw the doctor making his way to your room.”

“Fine. But if you think I won’t ask him if I can resume _physical activities_ this evening, you don’t know me that well.” She smiled sweetly at him and now it was his turn to groan.

* * *

She did ask.

Of course she’d ask. Dmitry was exhausted from the constant 180’s this day had taken. He went from worrying about Anya dying to attempting to stop himself from fighting her family. Now he was in his own apartment, sitting on his couch as Anya rode him.

And it was only Tuesday.

When they're both finished and panting against naked skin, Anya’s whispered mumblings against his neck caught his attention.

“Didn’t catch that, Nastya.” He swatted her ass and she yelped in his lap.

“Never mind, you don’t need to know.” His eyes followed her blush as it traveled down her bare chest.

“Hmmm. I thought we agreed secrets don’t make friends, Nastya.”

“But friends make secrets, Dima.” She was being a brat again. She only ever stayed blissfully quiet for a few minutes after sex before she was back to their bantering.

“Nastya…”

“I love you.”

There was a beat of silence. He wasn’t sure if this was the sex talking or what, but he met Anya’s eyes. They held nothing but genuine love in them. He kissed her, hard, trying to convey to her just how happy he was. When they broke apart, the words came to his lips as easily as his response to her proposition at the bar had.

“I love you too, Nastya.”

They probably looked like idiots with their mirrored smiles, but Dmitry didn’t care. Anya was safe. Their baby was safe. She was in his arms. And most importantly, she loved him.

He felt like he could fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE IDIOTS LOVE EACH OTHER YAYYYYYYYYY
> 
> Also, I'd like to point out to CHRIS. Anya is still gettin' it. 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING💛💛💛


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more baby shenanigans, I suppose

As Anya neared the eight-month mark of her pregnancy, she struggled to grasp just how dramatic a turn her life had taken.

When she first took those pregnancy tests, the idea of having a baby had seemed like a foreign concept. Sure, she’d been around enough babies to get the gist of what was required, but now, as her due date approached fast, she couldn’t help but panic internally.

Would she be a good mom? What if she turned out like her own overbearing mother? Anya would wrap her arms around her bump and whisper to it promises to be better. Her child would know nothing but love and support, if she had anything to say about it.

She was careful to keep her worries to herself. Ever since the fire destroyed her apartment, Dmitry had increased his hovering tenfold. She loved him dearly, really, but the man constantly checked to see how she felt, if she needed anything, was she comfortable?

It was enough to drive her mad, and not the fun kind of lust-fueled madness from her second trimester.

Now, with her stomach the size of a beach ball, the only touching Anya was up for most days was a foot rub. Her entire summer break was spent waddling around their now-shared apartment, Dmitry’s scrub tops her new go-to for loungewear. She’d given up on pants around mid-June, skin too tight and the summer heat making things unbearable. For his part, Dmitry never commented on her new wardrobe. He eagerly pulled her feet into his lap each night after he’d get home from work, telling her all about his day as he worked his magic on her swollen ankles.

If only she could convince him to let her do anything. According to her stupid Doctor Baby Daddy, bending over to pick up the laundry basket was too risky. She asked for help _one time_ with getting up from the couch and Dmitry decided she needed a personal escort everywhere. They’d go for walks around the block and he’d place his hand on her lower back when they climbed the steps back up to their apartment - she thought it sweet originally, until one day she finally snapped at him.

“I am _not_ made of _glass_ , Dmitry! Let me do _something_!”

Dmitry’s hand pulled away momentarily and then Anya had tears in her eyes.

“ _Nooo._ I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped - you’re just trying to help me. I just. I feel so much, Dima.”

Dmitry opened his arms for her to turn into him and cry into his t-shirt. She’d thought her emotions were a rollercoaster her first few months…but they were _nothing_ compared to this new set of feelings.

And her stupid, idiotic, _perfect_ Baby Daddy took it all in stride. He’d roll with whatever mood Anya experienced at any given time, never pushing her too hard to commit to one thing.

He learned quickly not to test her patience on serious things, her family especially. They were out to lunch with Marfa one afternoon when her family is brought up. Marfa had lost a gasket when she’d heard that Dmitry stood up to Alexandra. Anya was waiting for her to show up to Christmas with a little Dmitry pennant and foam finger.

“So, Baby Mama. Am I supposed to be planning a shower?” Marfa knew that Anya wasn’t a fan of all that fuss, but if she asked in front of Dmitry, they’d be able to gang up on her into letting them spoil her.

“Marfa, I can’t stop you and you know it. You don’t need to go to the trouble of a baby shower on short notice for me.” She might’ve put up more of a fight, but damn was she distracted by the delicious bread Dmitry had not-so-subtly slid in front of her.

“Pff. It’s not an issue. I’m excellent at throwing together a good shin-dig. I just need to know if I have to invite the hoity toity relatives.”

“I haven’t talked to them in weeks, so no?” At Dmitry’s pointed look, Anya huffed. “Don’t you look at me like that, Dima! I don’t want to be the bigger person right now. I’m the size of a house – I’m big enough.”

Dmitry just leaned across the arm of his chair and kissed her sweetly. “I think you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

“You two disgust me, you know that? We’re in public for fuck’s sake.” Leave it to Marfa to ruin their moment…

“Fine, Marfa. But if you absolutely _have_ to throw one, be sure to send my Nana an invite. She’d murder all of us in our sleep if she missed this.”

Her Nana’s reaction had been quite the surprise. She’d waited to tell her for the longest time – mostly afraid of the disappointed tsk she was known for. After the Fire Incident, Dmitry pointed out the chances of her family letting the news slip were pretty high, so she finally pulled the plug.

Marie Romanov had always been fond of Anya, but she was still very old-school, deeply rooted in traditional family values. Anya hoped the news wouldn’t put her in an early grave…

“This is _wonderful_ news, Anastasia!” Her Nana looked genuinely happy over the FaceTime call – Anya was _not_ about to have this conversation in person.

“Nana…did you hear me?” For a moment, she worried the reception had cut out and her Nana had missed an important part of her sentence.

“Of course. You’re expecting and due sometime late September.”

“And you’re not mad at me? There’s no lecture?” It was like she was eight years old again, having to explain to her Nana why she’d spilled a bottle of her peppermint oil on the rug.

“Darling, you are positively glowing.” At that, Anya blushed, still self-conscious about her changing body. “I was wondering when you’d tell me. Your mother called in quite a fit after you were in the Emergency Room and I’m absolutely delighted you’re taking control of your life. You never were one to go along with your family’s expectations. You are your own person and that woman is going to be a wonderful mother.”

When her Nana is finished with her speech, Anya was nothing short of a teary mess.

“Nana…”

“And if the rumors are true, you’ve managed to find yourself quite the partner in all of this. Alexei tells me he’s very handsome, and a doctor, too!” Her Nana shot her a wink and Dmitry’s poorly muffled laughter from the other room caused Anya to blush from head to toe.

“You’d love Dmitry, Nana. He’s been so great through all of this.” She looked up from her screen to see him standing at the door, a smile and a question on his lips. She waved him over to sit beside her so she could introduce the two.

“As he should be. Ah! So Alexei wasn’t exaggerating!” Dmitry peaked his head nervously into the screen and waved.

“Hello, ma’am. It’s nice to finally meet you.” His arm had wrapped around her waist and Anya felt so content in that moment.

“Oh, a gentleman as well! Good work, Anastasia!”

The Team Dmitry Fan Club just kept growing, much to her chagrin. Even strangers were taken with his charismatic charm. He’d flash his toothy grin and Anya would watch with thinly veiled ire as women (and some men) would swoon.

He was _hers_ , damnit.

The worst of them all occurred when they went shopping for baby stuff. She’d assured Dmitry they would just look at some small things, since they were sure to get stupid amounts of presents at the baby shower Marfa was planning.

They stuck with mostly neutral colored things, as they’d both agreed from the get-go to not find out the sex of the baby. As Anya roamed the aisles, she heard the overly-cheery salesclerk approach Dmitry. It started out innocent enough, but Anya’s senses were piqued. The girl seemed adamant about helping Dmitry find whatever it was he was looking for, despite him assuring her he was only browsing.

“Oooh, you should get this little onesie! It says ‘Daddy’s Little Girl’…” Her tone had dropped to a suggestive level and Anya saw red.

She rounded the corner to see Dmitry struggling with an appropriate response, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Anya wasted no time and marched over to him, grabbed his hand and placed it firmly on her bulging stomach.

“Back off. He’s mine.” Dmitry would later say she growled the words out, but Anya would contest it until her last breath. She was sure she’d said it calmly and with a level head.

As the salesclerk scampered off to hide from the very irate pregnant woman glaring daggers at her, Dmitry couldn’t contain his laughter. Anya turned to face him and poked an angry finger into his chest.

“Don’t you laugh at me, Dima.”

“I would never.” He tried to hide his chuckles, which only seemed to provoke her more. He pulled her from the shop, eager to put more distance between Anya and the salesclerk. “Come on, let’s go get some food and head home.”

Later, when they’re safely home and Anya’s been appeased with an almond croissant, Dmitry pulled her to lay down with him on the couch. Anya turned to burrow into his chest, emotions still high from their exciting day.

“I have to say…” She could feel Dmitry’s voice rumble through his t-shirt. She looked up when he paused and waited for him to continue his thought. “I never thought I’d be turned on by an angry pregnant woman, but you are just a continuous bundle of firsts, aren’t you?”

“You’re joking. You’re actually joking with me.” Anya sat up as fast as she could with her belly in the way. “There’s no way me staking my ‘claim’ on you to some idiot college girl does it for you.”

“Hey. I’m a man of simple tastes.”

“Shut up and kiss me, you silly man.” It took some maneuvering on both of their parts, but they did manage to finally seal their lips together.

A beat passes as they broke for air, and Anya felt a tad mischievous, so she leaned to whisper in his ear, “You’re _mine_.”

Dmitry groaned and pulled her hips against his, effectively ending their conversation for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. 
> 
> school has been insane so I've been sticking with one-shots because then I don't have to worry about continuity lol
> 
> BUT here is the Doctor BB Daddy Update I've been asked about. Enjoy!
> 
> Also maybe leave a comment or two? Just for funzies? 
> 
> LOVE YOU 💛💛💛


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bb shower time!

A week later and Anya once again cursed her friendship with Marfa. Dmitry already had to talk her down from crawling back into bed and not leaving until the baby was born – twice.

She just…couldn’t fathom getting dressed up and being the center of attention with a bunch of people she was fine with only seeing once in a blue moon commenting about _how big_ she’d gotten.

Anya was very aware of how large her baby had decided to grow in the last month, thank you very much. Every day contained an ongoing struggle to find a comfortable spot to rest. If she laid on her back, she’d have to wait for Dmitry to come home in order to get up. Sitting on the couch hurt her lower back after a while and if she curled up on her side, the baby decided to play soccer with her internal organs.

It _would_ be her curse, as short as she was, to make a baby with a man who was as tall as a tree. Their baby clearly took after its father and would be towering over her by the time it was a toddler.

Dmitry, for his part, did his best to help her. He’d massage her lower back while she fought back tears from the discomfort she felt in her own skin. He came home one day from work with a massive body pillow that was supposed to help sleep come easier. Anya found she actually quite liked being sandwiched between Dmitry and the pillow…until of course she’d overheat and needed to strip the bed – and Dmitry – in order to cool down.

Her hormone spikes had returned as well. The only difference being she couldn’t move as easily now to help relieve some of the tension within her. She’d wake up in the middle of the night, body on fire, and would snake a hand down between her thighs, trying not to disturb Dmitry, who definitely needed a decent night’s sleep.

But it was never enough and she’d barely get out a frustrated whimper before much larger hands would pull her back against a bare chest. Dmitry was mind-numbingly good at getting her off quickly and leaving her a boneless mess against their bed. He’d then kiss her forehead and wrap her back up in his arms as they fell asleep.

So yeah…the very last place she wanted to be on this Saturday afternoon was in a crowded room of people. She debated texting Marfa a quick excuse of not feeling well in order to spend the rest of her day naked with Dmitry. Unfortunately for her, her idiot boyfriend had already ratted her out to Marfa.

 **Marfa:** Get dressed and get your ass over here. You have to socialize for two hours and then you can go back to your naked time with Doctor Baby Daddy. I ordered your favorite cake and I’ll be damned if I have to eat it alone.

 **Anya:** …the yellow cake with chocolate fudge frosting from the bakery by your apartment?

 **Marfa:** The very same. Now hurry up. People will be here soon and I promise there are no shower games. We’re just doing presents and cake.

 **Anya:** God, I love you, woman.

“Dmitry! If you’re going to throw me to the wolves, you better get that sexy ass in here to help me get dressed!” He’d left her naked on the bed and she hated how she required assistance with getting up.

Maybe if she was persuasive enough…she’d get another orgasm before she had to leave…

Dmitry entered the bedroom chuckling, but refused to be dallied, despite the tempting offer she provided him.

He dropped her off at Marfa’s apartment – fully dressed - kissed her knuckles and promised to be back in ninety minutes flat to rescue her from the socialization.

Marfa ushered her in and made sure to whisper in her ear that she looked positively post-coital with that blush on her cheeks. Anya would’ve slapped her if she hadn’t magically produced a slice of cake on a plate in front of her before she could even raise her arm.

There were some of their mutual friends already here, as well as some of her coworkers (that she can stand). She didn’t recognize a few women, although they did look rather familiar. Marfa, seeing her confusion, informed her that they were some of the office ladies from Dmitry’s clinic.

“He told me they’d asked about a shower, so I figured I’d invite them as well.”

Well. That provided a pleasant surprise.

More guests arrived as Anya was settled into Marfa’s comfiest chair. She expressed her gratitude, but internally she knew she’d have quite the time getting up at the end of the party…Good thing Dmitry would be back to help.

The placement of her in the quicksand chair became obviously deliberate as the door opened and her grandmother and sisters walked in.

Marfa had the decency to look sheepish as Anya glared daggers at her. No wonder she was so adamant about this stupid shower happening…

Noticeably absent from the Romanov group was her mother, and Anya tried to feel anything but relief at this realization. Her Nana seemed to read her mind, though, and shot her a quick wink.

“I’m sorry to report, my dear, but Alexandra came down with quite the migraine this morning and needed to stay home and rest. But no worries, we’ll ensure there is plenty of motherly love in her absence, won’t we?” Marie Romanov could make the most intimidating person cower in fear, so it was no surprise that her three sisters echoed her positive cheer.

The hidden message was clear. They would make sure this day was special for Anya, while still providing the familial love she secretly craved.

It had been _so difficult_ to go through this pregnancy without the knowledge and love of a mother, Anya had found. It wasn’t that she didn’t have a mother, but Alexandra wasn’t the most understanding of people and every interaction between mother and daughter was tense and awkward.

Her sisters were genuinely happy to see her. Anya wasn’t stupid…they were fine living up to their mother’s expectations when she was around, but without the weight of disapproving eyes on them, her sisters excitedly fawned over her and asked endless questions about her pregnancy.

“You are practically glowing, Nastya! I wish I looked half as beautiful as you when I was pregnant. I felt like an ogre! I’m sure Viktor would agree I sure acted like one…” Her oldest sister, Olga, had always been so maternal. Anya wondered for a moment what would’ve changed if she’d had her sisters for support during her pregnancy. Olga and Tatiana both had two little ones a piece.

So much that was missed out on, all because of her intolerant mother.

“That glow is probably from Dmitry…” Marfa tried to cover her little snip with a cough, but everyone had heard.

“He is rather handsome, isn’t he?” One of Anya’s coworkers giggled behind her own piece of cake.

Even the women from Dmitry’s clinic agreed enthusiastically, much to her embarrassment.

“Oh he was quite the talk of the clinic when he first started.” The woman she recognized as one of the office ladies spoke up. “Caused an even bigger stir when he let us know he was expecting. That man as a father? Swoon.”

“Yes, yes. Dmitry is very pretty. But I’ll point out he’s happily taken and from what he’s told me, Anya’s more than a little territorial of her Sexy Doctor Baby Daddy.” She was going to murder Marfa, just as soon as she got out of this stupid fucking chair.

“He told you about that?! I wasn’t that bad!” Someone had better get her another slice of cake ASAP or she was going to start fighting people.

“You growled at a store clerk, Anya.” Marfa was lucky she was the one to pass her the cake…

“You didn’t see her!” This party sucked. Why had she agreed to this in the first place?

“Alright, don’t get your panties in a bunch…if you even wear them anymore…”

“ _MARFA, MY GRANDMOTHER IS HERE.”_

“Let’s open presents!” There was a tizzy of excitement and shuffling of bags and packages, so Marfa’s previous comment was lost – thank goodness.

It was hard not to get overwhelmed, honestly. Marfa had apparently told everyone they weren’t finding out the sex of the baby yet, so there were lots of neutral things – of which she was grateful for. The idea of having to return a “Daddy’s Little Girl” outfit if they had a boy was not something that filled her with anticipation.

The gifts were all very well-thought out. Marfa had given her a gift certificate for a spa day, post-baby. That would be very needed, she thought. Many gave diapers, for which she was extremely thankful – she hadn’t really figured that item in yet…much to her chagrin. The ladies from Dmitry’s office had all chipped in to get a video monitor set that was almost too high-tech for her. Hopefully Dmitry would know how to work it. Her sisters went completely overboard, appearing to have bought out the local baby store. She’d be walking away today with several diaper bags, endless burping cloths, and stuffed animals for days.

But it was her Nana’s gift that brought her to tears.

Her first bag – “ _Really_ , Nana?” – had several adorable onesies and sleepers in it. But it was the second bag that held something so special…she was momentarily speechless.

“When I found out you were expecting, I figured I’d better get a move on.”

Her Nana had knit a beautiful blanket of varying greens, yellows and creams. She’d knit a similar blanket (different colors, of course) for each of her grandchildren when they were born. Her Nana had long since given up on knitting – at least that was what she’d thought – as her arthritis has worsened with time. That she took the time and energy to make this for her baby…she couldn’t help but choke out a sob.

“Oh, Nana, it’s absolutely beautiful. Thank you – OH!” All of a sudden she felt a sharp tightening in her pelvis. She tried to wave off everyone’s concern, “It’s likely just kicking extra hard with all the excitement,” but then another wave hit her and she gasped, doubling over.

Everyone seemed to jump into action at once. The women from Dmitry’s clinic came forward, asking her all sorts of questions she tried to answer, but the waves kept coming and she couldn’t really focus.

“Anya, we’re going to take you to the hospital now. It could just be Braxton Hicks, but to be safe – especially with how far along you are – we need to get you to a doctor.”

“Oh for fucks’ sake.” She just _knew_ a baby shower was a bad idea. Now look where she’d ended up. “Someone please get Dmitry?”

Marfa assigned the task to someone – Anya couldn’t quite catch who – and then grabbed her hand and helped the others walk her to the door.

“See Baby Mama? I told you I knew how to throw quite the shindig.” Marfa was trying to distract her, she knew it, but that didn’t mean she appreciated her humor right now.

“I’m going to kill you, Marfa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooooo cliffy?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short conclusion...enjoy!

As Dmitry sat next to Anya’s hospital bed, he couldn’t help but wonder at how the last 24 hours had turned out.

He’d dropped a very pregnant, cranky Anya off at Marfa’s with the intention of returning to fetch her and ridiculous amounts of gift bags in under two hours.

Instead, he’d gotten a phone call an hour in that made his heart drop to his stomach.

He wasn’t exactly sure it had managed to return to his chest just yet, but there was something inside him that threatened to have him bursting at the seams from how warm it was.

The tiny little pink bundle in his arms might’ve had something to do with it…

Anya was currently snoring quietly in her hospital bed. She’d told him before she had zonked out that he could put their daughter in the nursery so he could get some sleep as well. It took all of his being not to laugh.

_Their daughter._

It still didn’t seem real. She didn’t seem real.

 _None_ of this seemed real to him.

Almost nine months ago he’d thought he’d had the most amazing one-night stand of his life and that was it.

Now he had the love of his life, a daughter, and finally a _family_ of his own.

Their daughter was tiny enough that Dmitry could safely hold her with one arm so he could use his free hand to wipe away the tears that just wouldn’t stop coming.

Adeline Marie Sudayev was only a few hours old and she was already the most perfect thing Dmitry had ever seen. Anya had rolled her eyes at him when he remarked that she took after her mother – “She’s a bit pink and squished right now to make out any discernable features, Dima,” – but he already knew. Adeline had her mother’s dainty nose. When she would scrunch her face up, he couldn’t help but smile at the familiar pout.

And when she’d blink up at him blearily, he could see Anya’s crystal blue eyes staring back at him, mirroring his own wonder.

The one feature their daughter seemed to take from him was the tufts of chestnut curls that were trying to escape the soft yellow cap.

His daughter was going to be a heartbreaker, that much was for sure.

It took a lot of his willpower, but he tore his eyes away from his sleeping daughter to check on his beautiful, amazingly wonderful girlfriend, still sleeping peacefully.

She’d been perfect. Others had told him their worries about how small she was and how difficult labor could be for someone her size, but just like everything else, Anya took the challenge head on and even her doctor was impressed. She’d need to take it easy for a while – a stern look at Dmitry as if _he_ was the one constantly doing the jumping in this relationship – but otherwise Anya was fine.

Anya had snarked after the doctor had left about the ambiguity of the term “fine” but her ire was short-lived as she held their daughter.

It was Anya who had been the one to tell the nurse their daughter’s name. They’d discussed Adeline’s first and middle name, but the last name had never come up. Dmitry had always assumed they’d hyphenate her name to include both last names. He’d felt a rush of emotion when Anya confidently stated “Adeline Marie Sudayev.”

If anything, it just made him more determined to have Anya’s name match theirs (if she wanted that, that is) as soon as possible.

They’d have time for that though, later. For now, they’d focus on adjusting to life as a family of three.

Just then, Anya started to stir. She turned to face him and her smile could have lit the whole room.

“Did you get some sleep there, Baby Mama?” He kept his voice low, eager to let Adeline sleep as much as possible.

“I did, thank you. I actually had the most wonderful dream…” Anya’s voice dropped off and the hairs on the back of Dmitry’s neck stood up. That was Anya’s teasing tone…and not the fun, naked-time teasing.

“Oh…?”

“Yes. I had a dream that you told the receptionist your relation to me was ‘Sexy Doctor Baby Daddy’…”

Dmitry groaned. Adeline stirred and squeaked, but then fell back into comfortable sleep in her father’s arms.

“I was stressed! It was an accident! If you and Marfa hadn’t spent the last 9 months calling me that – both behind my back AND too my face – maybe I would remember my actual name!”

He _had_ been stressed, ok? What was he supposed to think when one of his front desk ladies called him in a fluster to tell him Anya was on her way to the hospital with contractions? He didn’t even remember how he got to the hospital, just that he’d been stopped at the front desk. They’d asked his relation to Anya when he said her name and that was the first thing that came out.

And apparently it was something that everyone – Anya, Marfa, the hospital staff – refused to let him forget.

“Get your fun in now. You’re going to have to stop eventually because I will _not_ have our daughter referring to me as anything remotely close to that nickname.”

“Whatever you say, Sexy Doctor Baby Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of Sexy Doctor Baby Daddy fic!!!! (I think...)
> 
> Leave a comment below! Thank you for being patient with me & sticking around this long 💛💛💛


End file.
